Rebirth
by Sora Moto
Summary: Sequel to Origin. No one's sure what lead to some people getting soulmate marks, but what Izuku does know is that with or without a quirk he is going to do all he can to be the protector of his two soulmates. Too bad one of them is angry that his symbol is girly and the other thinks the only way to protect the others is to keep his distance. Why can this never be easy?
1. Chapter 1

Soulmates, this is something that about forty percent of the population have. One's soulmate is usually denoted by a mark somewhere on the body, generally on the torso. The mark resembles a tattoo, one part in full color the other part is a silhouette. It is known that the silhouetted part of the image is meant to represent the one on which the mark is placed, so the image is reversed on their soulmate. How the symbols are decided or why they appear where they do, those are questions that have yet to have answers.

* * *

A young Izuku Midoriya is straining to look at his back in the bathroom mirror. The four year old turning in circles back and forth as he looks over his shoulder trying to see the mark on his back.

"Mama, Mama, what is it, what does it look like?"

"Hold still Izuku, let me see it." Inko smiles as she finally manages to steady her son and take a look at his back. However, taking a closer look as she tries to find the words to find the words to describe what she sees. Her eyes widen a bit when she sees two matching marks on her son's back, Both are on the left side of his back, spaced evenly near where the young boy's heart would be.

"Oh, hmm, well let's see, there's a heart and a crown around the silhouette of a sword."

"Really! So I'm the sword, right?"

"Mhmm, but there's not just one mark, there's two."

"Two?"

"Yes, it means you have two soulmates."

"Two soulmates?" Izuku looks up at his smiling mother, a grin slowly spreading over his own face. "Do you think they'll like me, even if I don't have a quirk?"

"Oh, Izuku." Inko's smile softens into something just slightly sad. "I'm sure they'll like you no matter what, that's what soulmates do."

"Mama, do you have a soulmate?"

"Yes." Inko raises her shirt a bit to show off two chess pieces side by side just above her pant line. "I haven't met him yet, but one day,"

"It's not Papa?"

"No." Inko's smile almost slips thinking of her husband. Hisashi had been coming home less and less since Izuku was diagnosed as quirkless. The last time he had come back Inko had found divorce papers in with his dirty laundry and confronted him about them.

"Do you think it will take a long time for me to find mine?"

"I don't know Izuku. I hope you'll find them sooner rather than later though. Come on, let's get you to bed."

* * *

"Mom!"

"Katsuki, what is it?" Mitsuki Bakugou walks into her son's room to see him alternating a stare between his palm and his chest.

"It won't come off." The small boy tries to rub at the marks on his hand and chest. "What are they?"

Mitsuki stares for a moment before kneeling down and taking his hands into her own. "They're your soulmate marks, they'll help you find the person, well persons, who will love you forever, no matter what."

"Soulmates, what are those?"

"They're someone that you're destined to be with." Mitsuki takes one hand from her son's and points to the mark on the other palm of the hand she is still holding. "This will help you find them. See, one is the sword and one is this crown."

"But there's a heart in there too?"

"That's for you. See how it's blacked out, that's because it's your mark, your soulmates will have it in color."

"I don't want to be a heart, it's girly!" Katsuki glares at the mark on his hand, setting off a few small explosions over the mark in an attempt to change it.

"Don't do that you brat." Mitsuki glares at her son as she let's go of his hand in order to avoid getting burned. "Come on, you need to finish getting ready for school."

* * *

"Mama?"

Yukina Todoroki turns from washing dishes to see her youngest child standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Shouto? What is it? Is something wrong?"

The small child stand nervously in the doorway, fingers twisting in the hem of his shirt as he bites his lower lip. "Mama, I can't," As tears well in the child's eyes Yukina sets aside her washing and quickly dries her hands before kneeling down in front of him.

"Shouto, what is it? Are you hurt?"

"I tried to wash them off, but they won't go away."

Confusion comes over Yukina's face as her son continues to twist the hem of his shirt in his hands. "Wash what off?"

"The marks, I didn't draw them. They just showed up and I don't know what they are."

"Marks? Shouto, can you show me?" It takes a long while before the small child nods and lifts his shirt to show off two soulmate marks, one on his shoulder and the other in the center of his chest.

"Oh, Shouto." Carefully she brings the hem of his shirt down once more and pulls him into a tight hug. "Those marks will help you one day find your soulmates."

"Soulmates?"

"They will be very nice people that will care for you no matter what."

"They will?"

"Yes, but you can't show your father. If he found out, he'd never let you meet them."

"I want to meet them though Mama. When can I?"

"I don't know sweety, they'll be looking for you as well though, you just need to have faith that they will find you or that you will find them."

"Ok Mama, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was so excited after learning about his two soulmates, that when school came around the next day he was eager to share the discovery with his friend, Kacchan.

Kacchan could be mean sometimes, but it was only because Izuku didn't have a quirk and everyone knew that Kacchan's was the strongest. He'd be a great hero someday.

That was why when he came into the classroom with a bright smile on his face he went straight for Kacchan, despite the sour look on the other kindergartener's face.

"Kacchan! Guess what happened to me yesterday?"

"Go away, stupid Deku. I don't care what happened to make a quirkless loser like you so happy." Kacchan lashes out, his hand coming up to push against Izuku's face, forcing the green haired boy away from him. That was how Izuku spotted the mark on the other boy's palm.

"Kacchan? You got a soulmark too?"

"Too?" The blonde boy furrows his brows at the question before glaring at Izuku with a new kind of anger boiling beneath his skin. "Who would want to be soulmates with a quirkless loser like you?"

"Kacchan?"

"Stupid soulmates make someone soft, a hero can't afford to have a weakness like a soulmate. I don't care who they are, I don't want to meet them. They're probably lame like you anyway."

Tears welling in his eyes Izuku stares at Kacchan as the blond boy turns away from him, storming off. The small boy clenches at his shirt over his heart, not understanding why he felt so much pain at Kacchan's rejection. He'd recognized that mark, it was the same one his mom had shown him was on his back. To have Kacchan, his soulmate, push him away, dismiss him so thoroughly left a void in the young boy that he didn't understand.

* * *

That day after school let out and his mother came to pick him up, she noticed how upset he was.

"Izuku, is everything alright?"

Wiping at his eyes, despite not having any tears left to cry after a too long day, Izuku shakes his head.

Frowning Inko looks down at her son, knowing he is just being stubborn about whatever is bothering him.

However she soon gets an idea of how she may be able to cheer him up and get to the root of what is bothering him. In the blink of an eye she is scooping the small boy into her arms, tickling him relentlessly. At first he lets out a shriek of surprise before giggling uncontrollably at the onslaught. After several long moments Inko lets up on the tickling and just holds her son, both smiling and breathing heavily at the exertion of what just happened.

"Is everything better now sweety, do you want to talk about it?" She doesn't set her son down, just letting him rest his head on her shoulder as they walk along the sidewalk toward their home.

Izuku's small fists tighten their grip on his mother's shirt. "Kacchan got his soulmark yesterday."

"Oh?" Inko isn't sure why that would have her son so upset, but figured if he was going to share that information it would be best to let him do so at his own pace.

"It matches the ones you showed me, the ones on my back." A hiccupping sob bubbles out of the small boy and Inko pats his back in an attempt to comfort the child. "He, he said he didn't want a soulmate, that it would just make him weak and that a hero didn't need one." The sobs increase, making it harder to understand what he says next. "He said, he, he said no one would want, want a quirkless soulmate, that, that I, I'd just be a burden."

Inko stops, her hand rubbing soothing circles into Izuku's back. Anger flickers across her face for a brief moment before she manages to take a deep breath. "Izuku?" She gives the boy a moment to turn his attention to her before continuing. "Did you tell Kacchan you were his soulmate?"

She feels her son's head shake against her shoulder, recognizing the nonverbal answer. Relief washes through her in that moment, knowing that things were not all lost. A little white lie might be in order to protect her son's happiness. "Kacchan's probably just not ready to meet his soulmate. Maybe when you find your other soulmate, the two of you can tell him them."

Izuku leans back, rubbing at his red rimmed eyes. "You, you think so Mama? You think when I find our other soulmate that Kacchan won't be angry anymore?"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, but I'm sure that given time, he'll eventually want to be with you."

"Okay." Izuku leans back in, arms wrapped securely around his mother's neck.

Inko couldn't help the smile that stretches across her face at having turned Izuku's mood around. Though she wonders if she shouldn't contact her friend Mitsuki and let her know what is going on between their sons. She would think about it, but there was no need to rush things.

* * *

Mitsuki didn't know what to think as she sits across from here long time friend. Inko had just told the blonde woman about her son's soulmark that had shown up not 2 days ago. Which was around the same time her own son's soulmark had appeared.

"A heart, sword, and crown, overlapping each other?"

"Mhmm." Inko takes a calm sip of her tea, eyeing her friend knowling over it. "There were two of them on his back, just near his heart."

Mituski let's her eyes drift down to stare into her own cup of tea, slowly cooling as she tries to process what her friend is not telling her.

"Did you see Katsuki's or did Izuku say something?"

"Izuku saw it. He was also rather upset when Katsuki told him that he didn't want to find his soulmates. I managed to calm him down, but,"

"No, I get it." Mitsuki leans forward, an elbow resting on the table as she props her chin up. "That brat was so pissy when he saw he was the heart. I think he's just lashing out because he doesn't want to be seen as weak and since his soulmates will know which one he is, well it's no excuse, but I at least understand it."

Inko looks thoughtful for a long moment before grinning slyly. "I should have known it was Katsuki when I saw the explosion."

"Explosion?"

"Mhmm, the heart it looks like an explosion when you see it in color. It makes me curious about the crown though."

"So Izuku is the sword?" At Inko's nod, Mitsuki let's a small spread over her face. "Considering how he's always trying to protect others and help them I shouldn't be so surprised." Sitting back up, Mitsuki takes a sip of her tea and hums. "I need to do something about Katsuki though. Izuku's such a darling, it would be terrible to let this anger Katsuki's harboring toward his soulmates to grow."

"What are you thinking Mitsuki?"

"Maybe counseling. Despite knowing how rough he is when he plays none of his teachers have commented on his behavior, even when I ask. They just say how wonderful his quirk is and praise him to no end for his sharp mind."

Inko frowns at that, knowing how bright her own boy is, but never having heard anything from his teachers other than that he's making do. "You don't think they're being honest with you because of his quirk potential?"

"Not at all. Katsuki's certainly smart and has a powerful quirk, but he's no angel. I've seen how he plays with Izuku at the park."

They share a sad smile before looking thoughtfully into their cups.

"Counselling then?"

"Yeah, just need to find someone that would be willing to be honest with Katsuki and not just praise him for every damn thing he does."


	3. Chapter 3

Shouto managed to keep his soulmarks from his father for two years before everything went wrong.

When his mother snapped under the pressure of his father's abuse, lashing out at Shouto and hospitalizing him for a short period, there was no hiding the soulmarks.

"Two soulmates." Enji Todoroki was not pleased when the nurses told him about the soulmarks found on his son's body. He knew they would only cause trouble even without needing to see them.

"Show them to me Shouto, I need to know what they look like if I'm going to keep them away."

Hesitantly Shouto lifts his shirt off, careful of the bandages still wrapped around his face. His father's eyes narrow on the two marks taking in their details. When a slow smile makes its way onto the adult's face a shiver runs down the boy's spine. That is not a nice smile.

"A crown hmm? A sword and a heart of fire." Enji's smile grows as does Shouto's dread of what his father is so happy about. "It seems your soulmates will be powerful and support you in your ambitions. Let me know when you meet them. I will give a final verdict on how close you are allowed to be to them at that time."

Shouto nods and blinks, confused. Before Enji had wanted to keep him from his soulmates. Now it sounded like he wanted them to be together, pending his final approval, but that was just how his father kept control over his life.

A sick twisted feeling swirls in Shouto's gut. Quirk marriage. It was something Shouto was all too familiar with. If the final approval was dependant on his soulmates' quirks. A shudder shakes the boy as he is allowed to put his shirt back on and go to his room to finish his schoolwork.

His mother told him his soulmates would save him. That if anyone could get Shouto away from his father it would be them. Now he wonders if he needs to protect his soulmates from his father instead.

His mother had told him that some people believed in the symbolism of one's soulmarks. That what represented each person reflected on that person's strengths, weaknesses, and personality, that it had to do with fate. So yes, a crown would mean that someone is a ruler, a leader, someone to be respected. A sword could easily be seen as a weapon of strength, while a heart of fire would be a burning passion for their soulmate.

There was no proof to support any of this afterall. Many people were represented by objects and symbols that were so abstract they didn't make any sense to anyone and researchers had found little by way of correlation into the marks and one's personality.

It didn't change the fact that Enji bought into all of that. So as Shouto lays in his bed that night, he prays for his soulmates to not be what his father is looking for. They would still have each other, even without him. He could live with that if they were happy and safe.

* * *

Izuku learned from a young age that life was not fair. When he was nearing five his mother had taken him to a doctor that told him he was quirkless and should give up on being a hero. Not long after his soulmarks had appeared and he learned that his best friend was one of two soulmates he was destined to be with. Only to learn that said friend hated him without ever knowing they were soulmates.

Now in his final year of middle school he stands over a pond staring into it blankly and thinking about all the ways his life would have been better if he'd just stopped trying to overcome all of the low expectations people had for him. With a heavy sigh, the green-haired boy fishes his damaged notebook from the pond.

"I doubt things could get any worse today, I should head home before mom starts to worry."

The walk home proved him both wrong and right at the same time. Running into the sludge villain, nearly suffocating. Being rescued by AllMight, only to be told that without a quirk he couldn't be a hero. Seeing his hero's wound overlapping his mom's soulmark, only reversed. He didn't have the guts to try and explain that to the jaded hero. Then there was Kacchan and the sludge villain and so much fear for his soulmate. He was scolded for running in recklessly, but he just sat there, listening and clenching his fists to stop himself from lashing out at the heroes who stood by and watched someone struggle rather than jumping in to do anything.

In the end though he kneels on the ground in front of his idol, sobbing tears of joy and pain. He'd been through such a rollercoaster of emotions that afternoon and this was the culmination of the whole thing. He can be a hero.

It takes him a while to compose himself, when he does he manages a shaky smile at the hero.

"You, uh, you should come meet my mom before we start training. She'll want to know who you are." It wasn't entirely a lie, Izuku knew his mom would want to know who was going to be helping him train for U.A., but there was the ulterior motive of having seen both his mother's and AllMight's soulmarks and wanting the both of them to be happy.

"Ah, yes, of course. Wouldn't want to worry her."

* * *

Katsuki is pissed. Stupid Deku had run in to save him from that fucking villain and nearly gotten himself killed. It was something he never would have been able to forgive himself for.

He glares down at the mark on his palm. He had long considered hiding it under gloves or wrapping his hand in bandages to cover the stupid thing, but it would interfere with his quirk too much so he decided against it. It was however a constant reminder of how much he had fucked up with one of his soulmates though.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew Izuku had a soulmark as well and since they were always in the same class, it didn't take long for Katsuki to notice that Izuku always changed with his back to a wall when they were in the locker room for gym class. A little caution and Katsuki was able to satisfy his curiosity regarding Deku's soulmark, with the added bonus of being able to tease the boy for having an even girlier mark than he had.

He'd been shocked to see his own marks on the other boy's back and quickly never brought it up so as to not be found out by his soulmate. He knew Izuku had to know, he wasn't an idiot no matter how much he may call him one. He and izuku more often than not went back and forth as to which was the head of the class in their test scores. A few points was all that ever separated them.

Still, Izuku doesn't have a quirk, he is vulnerable and would be a liability to Katsuki when he becomes a pro hero and villains are looking for a way to get to him. A weakness. So, he kept his distance. Bullied and tormented him, trying to get the idiot to see reason. Book smart the other may be, but he was a huge idiot when it came to anything else.

"Fucking Deku, if we had both died," Their third, the crown. They could have left them alone, never understanding why they would never meet their soulmates, it hurt his heart to think about the pain their unknown third would have gone through.

Clenching his fist, Katsuki marches home, maybe he could talk to Takei-sensei on the phone, get some advice on what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

The night after taking the entrance exam, the first night following Izuku's inheritance of One For All, ends with a scream.

"Izuku!" Inko rushes to her son's bedroom after being awoken by the pure terror in her son's voice. She finds him bent forward over his knees, palms digging into his eyes as he sobs uncontrollably.

"Izuku? Sweety, what's wrong?" Her arms wrap around the small boy, pulling him close and petting his unruly hair.

"I, I don't, mom there was so much blood. I couldn't," Izuku hiccoughs, trying to steady his breathing and sort out an answer to his mother's concerns.

"It's alright sweety, it was just a bad dream. Nothing more than that."

Izuku nods his head against his mother's chest, clinging to her as his tears slow. As much as he wants to believe his mother, to dismiss this as just a nightmare, it felt so real.

* * *

After struggling to not get to sleep for the rest of the night, Izuku heads to school the next day. He had thought about texting AllMight about his exam, apologising for failing so utterly, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Oi, Deku!" Izuku doesn't pay Kacchan any mind as he continues on to their classroom, mindless of his surroundings.

* * *

Katsuki wants to punch something, or maybe someone, such as the person that told Deku it would be a good idea to apply for U.A.'s heroics department despite the nerd not having a fucking quirk.

That is who he blames for why Deku is acting like a total zombie today.

Grumbling to himself he shoves his hands into his pockets and follows after the zombie Deku. He even takes pity on the nerd and leaves him alone, only casting him sidelong glances to see if there was any change. The only thing that changed though was Katsuki's notice of how tired the other seems to be.

Throughout the rest of the week whatever was dragging on Deku only grew worse. Soon Katsuki is able to make out deep bags under his soulmate's eyes, leaving little more than a shell behind of the once vibrant boy.

Which lead to Katsuki wanting to punch someone.

If only he knew who to punch.

Maybe it was that creepy guy Deku had been hanging out with at the junkyard beach. He'd followed Deku after school after realizing the nerd was leaving school fairly quickly once classes let out. What he found was not what he expected. Some creepy old bastard was standing around shouting at Deku as he hauled trash off the beach. It wasn't a bad workout routine, so Katsuki didn't say anything to the nerd about it. Just let him continue on with whatever training he was doing, only following him occasionally to make sure creepy fucker wasn't doing anything inappropriate.

At the end of the week though Katsuki has had enough of Deku's sleepless mooping and makes his way down to the beach, now clear of all trash, to see if he could find the fucker that must have been lying to his soulmate.

Explosions going off in his palms, Katsuki spots the beach with the same lanky creep he's seen bossing his Deku around staring out into the waves.

"Oi! Fucker, what the hell did you do to Deku?"

The creep turns around with wide eyes and stares at him as if he doesn't know who he's talking about or why he would suddenly be getting yelled at.

"Wha, you mean me?" The creep looks both ways, up and down the beach, confused and pointing at himself as if still having trouble believing why someone would be screaming at him.

"Yes, you, you fucker. I've come out here and seen you encouraging that nerd for the entrance exam. I don't know what you told him, but it must have made him think he stood a chance at getting into U.A." Katsuki is furious as he stops his stomping approach just shy of the tall blonde, only now realising just how tall this creep actually is. "Now he's all moopy and isn't sleeping well, he's got fucking bags under his eyes for fuck's sake."

Mini explosions crackle in Katsuki's palm, highlighting the soulmark there and drawing the creep's eyes to it.

"Without a quirk he didn't stand a chance of getting in. You broke him!"

"My boy," The blonde looks ready to reach out and pat his shoulder, but Katsuki twists away, not trusting him. "My boy, I have no doubts that young Midoriya has what it takes to be a hero. I know you may not wish to believe me on this, but he did stand a chance of getting into U.A. without a quirk. I never gave him false hope."

"Bullshit! I saw you here with him, you creepy fucker! And if he'd been able to get in he wouldn't be acting like some brainless zombie." He scrubs his arm on his face, anger and frustration building up in him and giving the blonde a good solid look at the soulmark on his palm.

"You're his soulmate, yes?"

"The fuck did you say?" Angry red eyes glare up at the taller man. "He's a fucking liability. No quirk, such a scrawny nerd. Can't do much of anything but throw himself into danger with no care for who he might be hurting."

"I understand you're upset." The blonde scrubs a hand through his hair, looking off to the side before looking back at Katsuki. "But I truly didn't send him off with false hope. And he's not actually quirkless anymore."

"What the fuck are you on old man? Deku's never had a quirk."

"You're his soulmate, and I don't want to be presumptuous, but he'll most likely end up telling you someday regardless."

Katsuki stands there silently glaring as the creep explains about his quirk and how it can be passed down from one user to the next, only growing stronger with each person that possesses it. The glare narrows in suspicion by the end and Katsuki knows that a large part of the explanation was left out.

"Alright, fine, so what if I do believe all this crap? A quirk like you described sounds like if people found out could be dangerous and you just gave it to that little nerd!"

"I, well, that's why we were training so much. His body needs to be ready to contain the power my quirk would pass to him."

"And is it, this stupid quirk of yours sounds like it will do him more harm than not. Fuck, you'd better take responsibility, I don't care if he does have a quirk now, that loser is still going around half dead thinking he failed the stupid exam, and unless you know otherwise he most likely did!"

"Ah, well, I have a few friends on the school board at U.A., young Midoriya should be getting his acceptance letter tonight, I was actually hoping to be able to text him after dinner to congratulate him on his acceptance."

Katsuki wasn't sure if he could believe the creeper or not, but figures if this creepy guy ended up downing something to Deku he could find him again and deal with him then.


	5. Chapter 5

Running toward the beach he had spent the last several months cleaning Izuku spots AllMight and calls out to him.

"Ah, sorry, I must have been mistaken." He manages to wave off the glances thrown their way by the couple enjoying the gazebo on the pier.

Even so it doesn't take long for AllMight to notice the dark bags under his eyes and give him a concerned look.

"Are you alright young Midoriya?"

The bright smile that beams up at him, even despite the clear exhaustion on his face, has AllMight's heart lifting.

"Nnh, yes." The boy nods swiftly before pressing his fingers together and looking off to the side, mouth pursed in thought. "Well, I haven't been sleeping well."

"That's not good, what's been keeping you up? It wasn't your test results, was it?"

"Nnh, no, not really." The flustered fidgeting is offset by the pale tone the boy's face takes on. "I've been having nightmares. It's strange, I can't remember much about them when I wake up. I just remember the fear and pain."

AllMight staggers slightly at hearing this. "Young Midoriya." The boy looks up, meeting the old hero's eyes. "I'm sorry, I should have told you about that before I passed the power to you."

"AllMight?"

"Your nightmares started after I passed my quirk to you, yes?"

A nod is the only answer he receives.

"I'm not sure what exactly those dreams are, I've gotten them myself. Not all of them are painful, some of them should leave you feeling refreshed. At least that's my experience with them."

Izuku slumps, deflating as he realizes that there may not be a way for these nightmare to come to an easy end. "Do you remember them at all?"

"No. I'm just left with the emotions when I wake." AllMight steps forward, placing a hand on the green-haired boy's shoulder. "However if this doesn't get better then I want you to let me know and I'll see what I can find out about helping you with them. On the upside, they might taper off on their own soon."

"Is that how it was for you?"

"Yes. It took a few weeks, but eventually I only had the dreams once a week and then once a month."

"Oh, that's good to hear." Izuku straightens with a nod, fist clenching in determination. "I can deal with it then. Thanks."

* * *

The next few months fly by as Izuku eagerly awaits the start of the new school term and the start of his path to become a hero. Those months were spent further training his body to withstand his new quirk.

It was also during this time that the dreams turned from nightmares to something more pleasant. They didn't stop but blurry images of people seemed to come to him when he awoke. He knew they were important to him, but the only face that manages to stick out is Kacchan's.

Laughing, smiling, happy Kacchan.

So different from the bully that torments him.

He brushes it off as his subconscious wishing for something it couldn't have.

Now it is the first day of classes. As Izuku hitches his yellow backpack up onto his shoulder he sends his mother a smile.

"Good luck sweety, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom, have a good day."

As he makes his way to school he thinks about the last few months. Specifically that he hadn't had the guts to tell his mother or AllMight about their matching soulmarks. He knows they get along, his mother has invited AllMight for dinner many times. It just was awkward to bring up their soulmarks or steer the conversation in that direction.

Maybe he could make some friends at school and ask them for advice on how to set up his mom with her soulmate.

* * *

"Excuse me, but please take your feet off your desk."

Katsuki looks up at the four-eyed nerd standing next to him with a stern expression on his face.

"Tch, why should I?"

The jaw oth the other dropping in surprise at the gruff question has Katsuki smirking before the other can fully respond.

"It's disrespectful of those that came before us to so blatantly disregard school property."

"And who are you that you care so much Four-eyes?"

"Four, four-eyes? I have a name!"

"Oh really, I wouldn't know. Where'd you go to school anyway? From the sound of it I'd say somewhere stuck up."

As the four-eyed wonder goes on about his name and school Katsuki rolls his eyes and looks towards the door. Spotting Deku he makes to get up and give the nerd a piece of his mind. He may have gotten into the hero course through some flook, but Katsuki was going to do everything he could to make sure he left it as quickly as he came.

Too bad Four-eyes has to jump in and interrupt him.


	6. Chapter 6

Shouto had been prepared for many things on his first day of class at U.A., however finding one of his soulmates was not one of them.

The day starts off typical of any other school day as Shouto makes his way to his classroom for the first day in his new school. On arrival he sees he's one of the first few to arrive and quickly takes his seat to observe his classmates as they arrive as well as those already here.

Not long after his arrival a blonde with spiky hair and a permanent scowl on his face comes through. Shouto finds himself watching the blonde, wondering how someone that looks so much like a delinquent could be in the heroics department, let alone the top class in the most prestigious school in Japan.

It doesn't take long though for the new arrival to settle into a seat by the windows and throw his legs up onto his desk. Of course this leads to Iida lecturing the other boy up until a nervous looking boy with a mess of green hair comes in.

If the blonde looks and acts more a villain than a hero, this boy would be on the opposite end of the spectrum of what you would define as 'not a hero'. He stutters, wrings his hands nervously and overall exudes a sense of low confidence that it's a wonder he isn't apologizing for breathing.

Even so, Shouto finds himself intrigued by the dynamic made by the dynamic posed in his classmates.

* * *

In the locker room as they are changing per Aizawa's instructions, Shouto is mostly minding his own business.

"Woah, dude, is that a soulmark?"

Curious the heterochromatic boy looks up and sees that several of the others are looking over to the angry blonde as he pulls up his gym pants. What this reveals is a large copy of his own soulmark spread over most of the blonde's chest.

"Tch, what of it?"

"Well, it's just kind of cool."

"Yeah. I mean most people keep them covered up and stuff right?"

The blonde holds up his palm to show the other two a second mark on it. "There's not much point in hiding it when it's as obvious as this."

"Wait, you've got two!"

"No way, that is so cool!"

The blonde pulls his shirt on and soon all of them are making their way out onto the field for the quirk assessment test.

* * *

"Shouto, how was school?"

"It was, very interesting."

"Oh, did something happen?"

"I found one of my soulmates in my class."

Fuyumi claps her hands, excited for her younger brother. "Really? What are they like, which one is it?"

Settling himself at the table as Fuyumi sets down a tray with snacks and tea, Shouto contemplates how to answer. "He is not at all what I was expecting. He's the heart, but he acts more like a delinquent than a hero. I'm not sure he and I will be able to get along."

"Oh, did you tell him?"

"No, I haven't decided yet how to deal with him. He's very," Shout puts a finger to his chin as he thinks of how to describe Bakugou to his sister. "He's very explosive."

"Explosive?"

"Hmm." A nod, "I think I'll see if I can find the other before telling him. They may have their own thoughts on our third that I should take into consideration."

A long thoughtful silence falls between the siblings.

"You know Shouto, you could try to make it work regardless. Your soulmate sounds like the kind of person to drive Father crazy."

The younger boy lets a small smile spread across his face at his sister's suggestion. Given how much Endeavor actually thought his soulmates would help him and be what his son needs to become the greatest hero. Finding out what one of them is actually like, might just give the man a stroke.

"That might be fun to test out. It won't take long for him to find out though, the sports festival at the latest."

"Oh?"

"His soulmark is on the palm of his hand and he uses his hands for his quirk so he can't cover it as most people might try. I expect it will be revealed at the sports festival given how that's been run in the past."

"I see, well that gives you some time to figure this out. Hopefully you find your third before then and let me know if you do. We can introduce them to Father at the same time."


	7. Chapter 7

The faces were getting clearer.

Izuku blinks open his eyes, tears tracing down either side of his face.

Todoroki and Kirishima. Two of his classmates as of yesterday. It's as though meeting them let him put faces on the figures in his dreams.

He digs the heels of his palms into his eyes, scrubbing at them to try and erase the vision of warmth and loving kindness his dream had left him with.

"Why? Why am I," He lets his hands fall away from his face and turns to look at his phone on his bedside table. "Maybe I can ask AllMight. He'd know, wouldn't he?" Izuku turns on his side, back to his phone. "No, he said he couldn't remember anything and his nightmares were the only thing that ever left a lasting impression."

Sitting up, Izuku goes about getting dressed before grabbing his phone and earbuds, making his way out for a morning run. Even if he was lost and confused about what these dreams meant and why he was having them, he still needed to stay in shape and improve to better wield One For All.

Slowing his jog to a stop as he runs along beside Dagobah Beach he looks out over the water with the sun rising and glinting off the waves.

One For All.

There had to be a better way of using it than just how he's been doing it.

'No, no boy. If you go throwing the power around like that you're only going to hurt yourself.'

Izuku blinks, stumbling with a hand coming up to hold his head. "What, what was that?"

Lowering his hand Izuku looks back out at the water. "Even so, the advice is sound. I need to think of a better way of applying One For All. One that lets me use the power without injuring myself." Izuku picks back up with his jog, muttering to himself about ways he might be able to better use his quirk.

* * *

Katsuki is eating his breakfast and thinking about yesterday's quirk assessment.

Deku had used his quirk, but it had broken the idiot's finger!

He had been so pissed off at seeing how much damage the green haired boy had been willing to do to himself, he'd just jumped. Screaming and cursing the idiot for being so irresponsible.

Those anger management therapy sessions hadn't helped one bit in that moment.

"I'm heading out to school."

"Alright, take care Katsuki."

* * *

Izuku blinks open his eyes to see a simple white ceiling and fluorescent lights.

"Ah, you're awake." Recovery Girl steps up beside him as he props himself into a sitting position.

"Oh, I guess I'm not really surprised to end up here again."

"You'll need to take it easy for a while."

"Ah, of course. Thank you."

It doesn't take long for Izuku to be released. As he makes his way back to his classroom, he thinks back on the events of the afternoon's training.

Kacchan was being his usual over aggressive self during the exercise and Izuku had used One For All and wound up breaking his arm again. He and Uraraka had won, but it didn't feel like a win.

Letting out a sigh Izuku gathers himself before opening the door to his classroom. Only to immediately find himself face to face with Kirishima.

"Hey I'm Eijiro Kirishima. You were super manly during that fight."

Izuku rubs the back of his head as the rest of his classmates introduce himself. In truth he had learned most of their names the day before during the quirk assessment.

He soon took notice that Kacchan is not in the classroom. After inquiring after where he could be he rushes from the classroom hoping to be able to catch his childhood friend before he leaves the campus.

"Kacchan."

The blonde stops and looks back over his shoulder with a glare. "What do you want Deku?"

"Ah, well, it's just."

"Tch." Kacchan turns fully and strides up to be just out of arm's reach from the other boy. "Why didn't you ever say anything about your soulmark?"

"Huh?" Izuku looks up at Kacchan, not quite sure where the other is going with this.

Grumbling he runs a hand through his hair, scrubbing it back and forth and looking off to the side. "Stupid Deku!" He thrusts his hand out toward Izuku, palm facing him. "You should have started wearing an undershirt before last year."

"Wha, what?" Izuku gives the other a wobbly smile. "What are you talking about Kacchan?"

"On your back. They're obvious. You never said anything."

Both stare at the other, one with barely contained rage, the other looking ready to run, his face pale.

It takes a very long time before Kacchan turns away. "Tch, look you better get your quirk under control or I'll be there to beat you into shape, got it?"

"Ah, Kacchan," Izuku watches his soulmate walk away, his mouth hanging open. He didn't even get a chance to tell him what he'd planned.


	8. Chapter 8

Katsuki glares at the slip of paper sitting on his desk. Waiting for him to write down his vote for class president.

The thing is he can only think of one person he wants in that position.

Growling he quickly puts the name on the slip, folds it and passes it forward to be tallied.

That nerd had better appreciate this.

* * *

Shouto is quietly eating his lunch when alarms blare throughout the cafeteria. Curious he listens in to some of the nearby upperclassmen and learns about the most likely reason for the alarm. Heaving a sigh he sets his things down before moving over toward the kitchen, away from the massive crowd pushing and forcing their way toward the exit.

These are the next generation of heroes.

"Tch, idiot extras."

Looking up Shouto spots Bakugou leaning on the wall beside the window into the kitchen with a few other senior students.

"Why do you say that?"

Bakugou glares at him as if offended that Shouto would dare to talk to him. "Panicking like that won't help anyone. If they just kept their damn heads they'd get out more quickly."

Shouto glances back over to the hallway where the crowd is still screaming and pushing.

"They'll be lucky if no one gets trampled in that crowd."

Shouto blinks, not expecting Bakugou to show any concern for their fellow students. Then again, he is the heart of their relationship, isn't he?"

"I suppose you're right."

It doesn't take long for the shouting to die down and then the crowd is calmly returning to their seats.

"I wonder what calmed them down so suddenly?"

"Someone probably told them it was some kind of false alarm or something." Bakugou shoves off the wall and heads back over to where his food tray most likely is.

"Bakugou?"

"What is it Half 'n Half?"

"Why didn't you try to leave the cafeteria?"

"What! Not like it would have changed anything. Idiot, leaving the building during an attack makes us liabilities to the teachers."

Arching a brow Shouto studies the blonde as he continues to walk away. He supposed it made sense he passed with the highest score on the entrance exam. Interesting.

* * *

Izuku heaves a sigh of relief as he settles back into his seat to finish lunch.

"That was so scary. How do you suppose those reporters got past the gates?"

Izuku blinks, not really listening to Iida's response as he thinks about the question himself.

He'd seen the gate close this morning when one of the reporters had tried to follow him onto the campus. It was solid and heavy. When he'd looked out the window to see what the problem was the gate wasn't even visible. It's like it never existed. "Did one of the reporters have a quirk that caused it to malfunction, were they able to displace matter? It seems strange that someone would be that desperate for a story. Was it a distraction for an actual villain making an attempt to infiltrate the school?"

Izuku doesn't even look up from his muttering trance as his two friends stare at him in concern.

"Do you think Deku's alright?"

"I'm not sure, he seems to be lost in thought though."

"Should we stop him? It's sort of getting creepy."

"Ah, I'm not sure."

"Oi, nerd!" A hand chops down onto Izuku's head, snapping the green-haired boy out of his muttering and causing him to look up at the one that struck him.

"Kacchan?"

"Oh stop your blubbering, you were muttering. Stop it before I make you."

Izuku sniffles, but nods. The hit hadn't really hurt much anyway, it was just that Kacchan had hit at all.

"Bakugou, you shouldn't hit a fellow student outside of training. It's against the rules."

"Are you alright Deku?"

"Ah, I'm fine Uraraka. Kacchan didn't hit me that hard."

"Tch, whatever Deku." Kacchan stomps away, the glare on his face more hostile than usual.

* * *

Katsuki leaves the cafeteria, not bothering to return to his table to clean up his tray.

Who did that girl think she was using his nickname for Deku?

He grinds his teeth as he stomps his way toward his classroom. Slamming the door open he looks up to see the Half 'n Half bastard sitting at his desk with a notepad writing something.

His eyes narrow. He's not in the mood to be bothered so he goes to his own desk and settles in to wait for the bell to ring.

"You and Midoriya have a strange relationship."

"Huh? Who the fuck asked you?"

"It's just. The two of you have nicknames for one another. And yesterday after class he ran out to find you when he realized you had left."

"Deku's just an idiot. He's been chasing around behind me since we were kids."

"But he's the only one in the class you don't call an extra?"

Katsuki stops, glaring intently at the other student.

"What the hell does that mean?"

The Half 'n Half bastard has the audacity to look so innocent as his only response.


	9. Chapter 9

The day following class the class election sees them loading onto a bus to go across campus to a facility for rescue training.

Shouto takes the opportunity to study his classmates as they wait to load the bus, He watches Uraraka comment on Midoriya's change of costume to his gym uniform. Eyeing the pair curiously before finding his attention drawn to Bakugou.

Bakugou, it seems, is not happy at the blushing stuttering mess Midoriya is becoming the longer he talks to Uraraka.

A single eyebrow goes up at that.

Shouto glances between the two, wondering why his confirmed soulmate is acting so jealous toward a fellow classmate.

There is supposed to be a third member of their soulmate trio and Bakugou and Midoriya did go to middle school together.

Come to think of it Midoriya always left an undershirt on in the locker room, not unlike Shouto. It was something a lot of people that have soulmates did for privacy's sake. The thing is, they are the only two that do it.

The only part of the soulmark left for the third member of their trio though is the sword.

Some part of Shouto finds it curious that the timid green-haired boy could be a sword. Then again, Bakugou was a heart, so maybe there really isn't a correlation between the image and the personality.

Suddenly those teasing comments about nicknames yesterday seems a lot more telling.

* * *

Katsuki is grinding his teeth in frustration at not coming to the conclusion made by the frog girl.

Deku's quirk is a lot like AllMight's.

His mind drifts back to the creepy guy on the beach. He said he had passed his quirk on to Deku. That they had trained for almost a full year to prepare his body to accept the quirk.

He wants to lash out, to demand answers from Deku about just who that creep is.

"If we're talking strong and flashy quirks though, it's got to be Bakugou and Todoroki."

"Huh?" Katsuki looks toward the shitty red-head sitting in front of him on the bus. Not quite sure how he was dragged into this conversation.

"He's always so angry all the time though, he won't be very popular."

"What the hell, do you wanna fight?"

* * *

Those idiots, jumping in instead of leaving it to the pro. Bakugou had nearly given him a heart attack pulling that stunt.

Shouto takes the time to look around himself as he gets to his feet after being warped away from the rest of the class.

"Looks like we got one to play with."

A thin trail of steam wafts out of Shouto's mouth as his temperature lowers in preparation for using his quirk.

These amateurs don't stand a chance.

Shouto is quick to unleash his ice, ensnaring the villains nearby in ice.

Even as he has them all at his mercy, interrogating them for information on their plan, his mind is occupied with concern for Bakugou.

Or is he more worried about Midoriya.

Bakugou has shown himself to be capable of handing himself in combat. His showing in training the other day proves that.

Midoriya on the other hand, he's shown that desperation makes him reckless. A reckless Midoriya is a Midoriya that will use his quirk and break bones.

Shouto still isn't one hundred percent sure that Midoriya is the third, but he's certain enough that he won't dismiss the idea outright.

Now that he has the villains' plans, he leaves them and heads for the plaza where Aizawa is most likely still fighting the main mass of them.

It would be best to get this information to his teacher before things become worse.

* * *

Katsuki is taking out his anger on the villains attacking them.

He just knows that Deku is somewhere out there, surrounded by fucking villains and the idiot won't think twice about injuring himself, especially if there are others with him.

"Graaagh! Die!"

Shitty hair is at least holding his own.

"Alright, let's go save the others. I'm worried about the guys with less offense. As men we have to take responsibility for getting in Thirteen's way."

Without even glancing at Kirishima, Katsuki clenches his fist. "I'm going to destroy that warp gate." Even though this is what he says, he knows it's more because the warp gate will be at the center of things and that's where Deku will run to given the first opportunity.

"What? Come on our attacks couldn't even leave a scratch on that guy."

"Shut up!" Katsuki get into Shitty Hair's face. "That gate bastard's the enemy's way in and out. I'm gonna cute off their getaway for when the pros get here."

And if that means being nearby when Deku shows up to be an even bigger idiot, than Katsuki won't be complaining.


	10. Chapter 10

Shouto hears the door at the main entrance smash in and looks up to find AllMight at the top of the stairs leading down to the central plaza. A weight he didn't realize was there, lifts from his shoulders and he lets out a sigh of relief.

Everything would be alright now, AllMight is here. That meant the rest of the teacher couldn't be far behind.

As Shouto continues to make his way toward the plaza he hears an explosion and looks over to see a cloud of dust rise up.

AllMight must be taking on the monster the villains brought with them to try and kill him.

Gritting his teeth Shouto speeds up his pace until he is jogging out of the trees and is able to see what is going on through the clearing dust.

AllMight pinned by the monster and the warp villain, struggling to pry the claws of the monster out of his side.

Shouto's eyes widen at the sight.

"AllMight!"

A shout from the side has his attention drawn from AllMight to see Midoriya running in, a desperate look on his face.

Shouto watches, frozen as a warp gate opens in front of Midoriya, giving the other boy no time to dodge.

An explosion brings the rest of the world back into focus, "Get the hell out of my way Deku!" Bakugou is there now and suddenly Shouto remembers he can do something to help AllMight. A strip of ice rushes from his right foot, encasing half the monster in ice right up to the wrist AllMight was just tugging at, allowing the hero to pull himself free.

"You got careless you dumb villain."

Shouto turns his attention to Bakugou, who has managed to pin the warp villain by his metal collar.

* * *

Explosions go off under Katsuki's palm as he holds the warp villain in place.

"That's not very heroic there Bakugou."

"Shut up Shitty Hair!" This bastard had tried to hurt Deku!

The sound of shattering ice has Katsuki looking up from the villain he has pinned to see that the bird faced guy is trying to move around with his frozen limbs.

They all watch as the villain makes to stand but stumbles when his leg crumbles into a heap of ice under his weight.

This is bad. Katsuki is sure he's never seen anyone willing break off an arm or leg to be free of a trap like the one this thing was. His eyes widen further as both its arm and leg begin to regrow at an inhuman speed.

This is really bad.

"Noumu, that boy, kill him."

Katsuki can't even watch as the beast moves toward him before his entire world shifts and suddenly he's watching the thing pound into where he was just crouched over the warp gate guy.

He manages to swallow and start breathing again when he hears Kirishima's concerned voice.

"Woah, Bakugou, you managed to dodge that?"

"No you idiot."

"Then how?"

He grinds his teeth, angry despite his relief as all four follow the tracks left on the ground from AllMight as he took the hit meant for Katsuki.

It's clear the hero is close to exhausted by this point, but what can any of them do to help?

Oh, that handsy creep is talking about violence and breeding more violence. Katsuki readies himself to rush in.

"We've got them outnumbered, they don't stand a chance."

Shitty Hair may not be so bad after all.

"Don't. The pros will be here soon, head back to the main entrance and wait there."

Half 'n Half looks beyond done with all this shit as he adjusts his footing. "Need I remind you I just saved you."

"And I thank you for that, but leave this to me."

"But AllMight, you're almost out of," Deku shuts his mouth, covering it with his gloved hand.

And what the hell happened to his other glove! If that idiot broke his hand Katsuki is going to have words with him.

"It's fine young Midoriya."

The next few minutes all happen so quickly that Katsuki isn't sure what exactly happens. AllMight launches himself at the villains and the bird faced one does the same. They meet and just everything is blown away.

Katsuki tumbles and lands on his ass next to Deku, crouching on the ground to lower his profile so the wind doesn't push him away. Shitty Hair and Half 'n Half are still standing, but being pushed back.

That's all he can see for a while as the wind and dust forces him to close his eyes, gritting his teeth and digging in to not be blown away further. The only thing he can actually see at this point is Deku's face as the other boy watches AllMight with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

A pang of jealousy pinches him right in the heart, Deku used to only look at him with that much wonder.

"So go beyond, Plus Ultra!" a final punch and Katsuki looks up to see a hole punched through the dome of the USJ with a black speck punching rings through the clouds outside.

Okay, Katsuki can stop being jealous of AllMight, that was pretty impressive.

As the dust settles, revealing AllMight, still standing and facing down the two remaining villains, Katsuki stands up.

"We should head back to the entrance now, we'll only be in the way if we stay."

"Yeah, sticking around could make us hostages, and that would be worse than getting in the way."

Katsuki turns to follow the other two, but stops when he realizes Deku isn't turning away.

His eyes are locked onto AllMight, a frown marring his freckled face.

Why would he be worried about AllMight? He's won already. Hasn't he?

Katsuki can hear the handsy creep freaking out over losing their big gun.

"Looks like we'll be fighting after all."

Bakugou glances back to see that the small fry are getting back on their feet. Just perfect.

"Are you joining us Midoriya?"

Katsuki turns back for Deku's answer just in time to see his soulmate launch himself toward the villains.

"Don't you touch AllMight, you stupid villains!"

No! You idiot, you're not allowed to die!

Katsuki feels his heart clench as a warp gate opens up right in front of Deku's face, a pale hand reaching out from it. As the idiot realizes what is happening a bang echoes through the USJ and the hand is jerking away from Deku.

It's a struggle to stay on his feet as the pros swarm in to take care of the villains. Katsuki keeps his eyes locked on Deku, not trusting him to stay alive if he takes them off of him for even a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

After the pros arrive on the scene everything happens too quickly for Izuku to really comprehend most of it.

He knew that he couldn't move, having broken both his legs when jumping to AllMight's aid at the end. He also knew that Cementoss had thrown up a wall between him and his classmates to protect AllMight's secret.

Blinking Izuku stares up at the familiar white ceiling of the nurse's office.

It's probably a bad thing he's so familiar with the mottled white ceiling above the patient beds here.

AllMight's detective friend had left not long ago, sharing with both of them information about the attack.

"Alright deary, let's finish getting you healed up so you can head home." Recovery girl starts looking over his hand, having already healed his legs completely. "Now we called your mother to explain you were safe and would be home just a bit late tonight. You'll want to leave these bandages on till tomorrow, just so that nothing falls out of place before you fully heal." She pats him on the knee. "You're good to go. You take care of yourself now, you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go on, you're mother's probably still fretting over you at home."

* * *

Katsuki leans on the corner of the building as the sun sets, watching Four-Eyes and Round-Face as they wait for Deku.

His hand clenches at the sight.

He wanted to be the one to walk Deku home! No, the idiot's stupid friends had to take that from him.

The sound of the door opening has Bakugou looking up and spotting Deku as he takes notice of his shitty friends.

The three are soon making their way out of the school gate toward the train station.

Pushing himself off the wall he follows after them at a slow, unhurried pace. Sure to keep all three in sight.

He frowns. They're usually more cheerful than this, laughing and talking annoyingly about stupid shit.

It must be what happened at the USJ.

Katsuki continues to follow them, getting onto the train through a different door, doing all he can to go unnoticed. Eventually Round-Face waves to the other two before exiting at one stop, leaving the other two sitting side by side in silence, only small smiles to show that it's not uncomfortable.

At the next stop, Four-Eyes stands and says his goodbyes as well before exiting. Katsuki's moving through the train car even before the doors have fully closed.

"Oi, Deku!"

The idiot looks up, eyes wide at spotting Katsuki standing over him. Before the nerd can say anything Katsuki is dropping into the seat beside him, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl affixed to his face.

"Never do that again. You hear me?"

"Kacchan?"

Katsuki holds up the hand with his soulmark on it, palm facing Deku. "You could have died, you have no control over your quirk, and I never would have heard the end of it from our moms."

"Kacchan," Deku looks down at his lap, fidgeting with his backpack before looking back up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Tch," Katsuki lowers his hand, his eyes remaining locked straight ahead of him. "Tomorrow morning, be ready at five AM. There's no school tomorrow, so we're going to go over your quirk and get it working so you can use it without breaking your damn bones. I'm not letting you get yourself killed before we find our third. I'm not explaining to them how much of an idiot you are."

It takes him a moment, but eventually Deku is smiling that million watt smile at Katsuki, who looks away, unable to acknowledge the warm feeling bubbling in his chest. That feeling intensifies when Deku leans his head on Katsuki's shoulder, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you Kacchan. I'm usually up by five to do a morning run anyway."

The two sit in silence for the rest of the ride. By the time their stop comes up Deku is barely able to keep his feet under him. Slipping the idiot's bag over his shoulders, Katsuki crouches down in front of him, offering his back to the shorter boy. Deku smiles as he settles onto his soulmate's back to be carried home.

As he goes to stand Katsuki stumbles under the weight on his back.

"The fuck Deku, how much do you weigh?"

"Ka Kacchan!"

"No seriously, you're so tiny, how do you weigh so damn much?"

Katsuki feels the other burying his face against his neck, and isn't that just all kinds of feelings.

"I did a lot of strength training after my quirk showed up. So I could handle it. I, I suppose muscle is fairly heavy."

"Shit, you're built like a fucking brick house."

"Kacchan!"

Following Deku's whined protestation the two continue on toward their homes in silence.

"Hey Deku?"

"Hmm? What is it Kacchan?"

"That strength training, if you hadn't done it, would you be breaking more than just your bones?"

Katsuki can feel eyelashes brush on the back of his neck, as Deku blinks in confusion at the odd question.

"Well, yeah. I suppose. I'd rather not test that theory though. Actually as it is I have to hold back a lot of the power I could be using."

They fall into silence again after that, and Katsuki promises himself that he will help Deku master this quirk, whatever it is. Whatever it takes.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, right at five, Izuku hears a sharp rapping at their front door and is quick to answer it before it can disturb his mom.

Kacchan is standing on the other side and quickly eyes him up and down.

"Good, you're ready. Let's start with your run and then we can find a park or something to work on your control in."

Izuku nods and pushes his feet into his shoes, taking note of the bag the other is carrying.

"Water idiot."

Izuku blinks as he was about to close the door behind himself when Kacchan's words register. "Oh, right." He grabs the water bottle he had set near the door as he was getting ready that morning. "Got it!"

The two set out, Kacchan letting Izuku lead the way, not certain what his usual route is.

As the two make their way onto the beach Izuku had spent so many months clearing the peaceful quiet between them is broken.

"You really did a good job clearing the beach."

Izuku loses his footing for a moment, recovering quickly though. "What! How do you know I cleared it?"

"Tch, you got really weird after everything that happened last year, so I followed you and found you clearing the beach with that creepy guy following you and shouting at you."

"Cre creepy guy? Kacchan," Izuku almost stops, but figures Kacchan will yell at him if he does, so he keeps going.

The silence hangs between them, an almost anticipatory tension making things less than comfortable.

"That guy was AllMight, wasn't he?"

It's said so quiet that Izuku's not sure he heard. Still he stops and whips around to face Kacchan. "What!"

Kacchan stops, a hand rubbing at his ear after the screech Izuku had let out, a scowl marring his face.

"Shit Deku, the fuck was that for?"

The panic Izuku feels at possibly having exposed AllMight's secret has his eyes wider than he thought was possible. "Why would you say something like that!"

Kacchan shrugs, not the least bit concerned with the meltdown Izuku is currently experiencing.

"I talked to him after the entrance exams. Yelled at him for getting your hopes up." The scowl on the others face softens a bit. "You were so broken, I didn't know what was wrong or how to fix it. So I came here to find that guy, cause I figured he was the one that told you that you could pass." The scowl is back as Kacchan scuffs a shoe in the sand. "I wasn't wrong, not really, but he told me about how he gave you his quirk."

Izuku takes in a sharp breath at that admission. "You knew this whole time?"

Kacchan nods, eyes lifting from the ground to meet Izuku's, "Yeah, I couldn't really believe it at first, then you threw that ball and broke your damn finger." The blonde's gaze drops back to the ground. "Then yesterday on the bus, Frog-Face said how your quirk reminded her of AllMight. And your were so worried about him during everything that was happening."

They both stand in silence, neither feeling the need to actually say what it is that Kacchan figured out.

"Anyway," Kacchan rubs a hand through his hair, looking up at Izuku with intense red eyes. "I'm still going to help you get better control over your quirk. AllMight's an idiot teacher, I doubt he'd be able to actually tell you what you need to know about how exactly you can stop breaking your damn bones."

"Kacchan," Izuku's lip wobbles and Kacchan takes a step back, not sure what exactly he said that would set off the famous Midoriya Water Works. "Thank you." Izuku soon has the other boy locked in a tight embrace, sniffling as he continues to squeeze.

A sharp hit to the top of his head has Izuku letting go and rubbing where he was struck.

"Kacchan, what was that for?"

"Fucking brick house!" Kacchan is gasping for air. "You nearly killed me you idiot, I couldn't fucking breath!"

Panicking, Izuku hovers around his soulmate, trying to make sure the other is safe, apologizing profusely as the sun rises higher in the morning sky.

* * *

Thud!

His body hits the mats as his father stands over him, scowl ever present on his face.

"If you're going to be the best, you can't go getting knocked over at the lightest touch." The flaming hero steps back from Shouto as the dual colored boy gets back to his feet. "Again."

Shouto rushes at his father once more, and once more finds himself laid out on the ground, another bruise forming under his clothes.

He gets up again.

Thud.

Again.

After what feels like hours of being beaten over and over again in the name of training, Endeavor calls for the end and releases Shouto to nurse his wounds, get lunch, and do his schoolwork.

"Oh, Shouto. Are you alright?"

The teen looks up from icing one of his many bruises to see the concerned face of his sister.

"I'll be fine, it's not like I haven't had worse."

She bites her lip before heading back into the kitchen. "I've made cold soba for you for lunch. I'll have it set out on the table shortly."

"Thanks Fuyumi."

After he settles in to enjoy his lunch the siblings hear the front door open and close as Endeavor heads off to his agency for work.

"So, have you thought about how to proceed with your soulmate?"

Shouto pauses in his eating and looks thoughtfully at the ceiling. "I have, I think he knows who the third is, but I haven't confirmed anything. I might ask him though. I have a few other questions for him as well."

Fuyumi just smiles at her younger brother, happy that he may find a way out of this house.


	13. Chapter 13

Shouto refrains from rubbing his sore shoulder as he walks to class the next day.

His father had returned from work yesterday and insisted on continuing their training from the morning. It was more intense than what he experiences on weekends, his father apparently angry that AllMight had saved his son from the villains at the USJ. Shouto didn't want to give the man the pleasure of knowing that he had rescued the hero as well.

Sliding open the classroom door reveals that Bakugou and Iida are arguing once again about respecting school property. What surprises Shouto though, is Midoriya sitting at his desk and writing something in a beat up notebook.

As Shouto takes his own seat he continues to watch as the green-haired boy takes notes, flipping back and forth through the notebook before jotting something else down.

Other students filter into the class, moving quickly to their seats and chatting with their neighbors. As the time comes for class to begin Iida rushes to the front of the room.

"Everyone please quiet down and go to your seats, class will be starting soon."

Shouto ignores the jibs his fellow classmates make at their class president, instead finding himself watching as Midoriya closes the notebook he's been focused on and putting it into his bag.

The notebook was a curious thing. It looks as if it has been burned at some point. Scorch marks and water damage are clear on the cover as well as at the edges.

Shouto wonders what could have caused the damage before letting his eyes drift to Bakugou.

The two had known each other in middle school. Could the blonde have blown the notebook up at some point? Why though?

Heaving a sigh Shouto decides to ignore it for now as Aizawa walks in to the exclamations of the rest of the class.

* * *

Katsuki stares at the spare lunch in his bag.

He had forgotten to give it to Deku this morning when they walked to school.

He silently curses to himself as he tries to figure out what to do. He can't just give it to him with everyone watching. What would they think!

Maybe he could slip it into the other's bag?

That wouldn't work. Damnit!

"Hey Bakugou, what are you glaring at there?"

"Shut up Shitty Hair!"

He'd even dug out an old AllMight bento and kerchief to store the lunch in. Maybe he could give it to Deku on their way home, as an after school snack?

"Hey man, you wanna join us at lunch, most everyone's already left."

Blinking, Katsuki looks up from his bag to see that most of the class was empty save for himself and Shitty Hair. Grinding his teeth he reaches in and pulls out his own bento, it was wrapped in a red kerchief with gold stitching around the hem. He may also be an AllMight fanboy, but he did it with style.

Okay, so the red shoes and yellow backpack were pretty classy as well. Unless you really knew Deku, you'd never guess he had them because of his favorite hero.

"Whatever." Getting to his feet, Katsuki brushes past the redhead. "You coming or what?"

* * *

"Hey Deku! We should train together for the sports festival."

Izuku looks up from his katsudon, chopsticks resting on his lower lip. "Sure, what sort of training did you have in mind?"

"Uh, well, I guess we could work on our quirks. I need to build up my stamina, it would be so embarrassing to be sick on TV."

Nodding, Izuku takes another bite of his lunch, chewing thoughtfully. "Yeah, being able to lift heavier loads for longer will certainly be a help, but Uraraka you should also work on your physical stamina as well."

"You think so?"

"Mhmm, what's your routine for working out now?"

"Ah, well," Uraraka rubs the back of her head, sheepishly looking away. "I don't really have one outside of class."

"Oh, if that's the case you should start running in the morning, even a light jog can help build your stamina. You're staying in an apartment near the campus, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Letting out a sigh, she pushes some of the food on her tray around. "I can help you plan out a route near your apartment for you to run."

"Ah, but Deku, wouldn't it be better if we went together? We can meet up somewhere!"

"I must agree that it would be safer to run as a group rather than individually." Iida nods at his own statement, certain in the logic of it.

"Uwah! Well, uh maybe, but I don't really live that close to Uraraka. It wouldn't really be convenient for either of us to meet up so early in the morning for a run."

"Wait, Deku, how early do you get up to run as it is?"

"I usually start my run around five and go for an hour. It leaves me with plenty of time to get home, clean up, and have breakfast."

"Wow, so dedicated!" Uraraka slumps over the table. "I can barely function that early in the morning."

"If you'd like Uraraka, I could run with you in the mornings. I live closer to you than Midoriya, It wouldn't be that difficult to meet up with you at your apartment or a nearby park."

"You meant it! Thanks Iida!"

Izuku looks between his two friends, not missing the faint blush that dusts the stoic class president's cheeks for a moment at Uraraka's gleeful response.


	14. Chapter 14

"What's going on!"

"What'd you guys come here for anyway?"

"They're scouting out the enemy, small fry."

Shouto looks up from putting his things into his bag to watch as Bakugou makes his way out of the classroom through the crowd of students partially blocking the door.

He was hoping to be able to talk to Bakugou at some point after class regarding their soulmarks.

Finishing with his things he follows Bakugou out of the classroom, but loses sight of him quickly. Heaving a sigh he heads for the entrance, that's most likely where he'll have a chance to catch the volatile blonde.

Reaching the shoe lockers he heads for his, keeping his eyes open for his soulmate in the crowd of students leaving.

He spots his target turning off to the side and going around a corner toward the train station after leaving the school gate and follows him.

Turning the corner himself, Shouto finds Bakugou leaning against the wall, arms crossed and one foot braced behind him.

"What the hell do you want Half 'n Half?"

"I wanted to talk?"

"Tch," Bakugou looks to the side, eyes narrowing in a glare. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. What did you want to talk about? And make it quick, I ain't got all day."

Shouto nods, thinking carefully about how to approach the subject. "What's your relationship with Midoriya?"

"Huh?" A sneer takes over Bakugou's face as he turns to face his classmate. "The hell kind of question is that?"

"The two of you are odd," Shouto tilts his head, trying to think of the words to best explain. "You both have nicknames for one another. Yet, you physically and verbally abuse Midoriya during class. Despite this, or maybe because of it, he's the only person you seem to respect."

"Respect? How do you figure that?"

"I mentioned it before, but he's the only one you don't call an extra." Shouto takes a step forward, his eyes narrowing in on Bakugou. "So I ask again, what is the relationship the two of you have?"

Bakugou glares at his intensely for a long moment before turning away with a scoff, "Tch. Not that it's any of your business, but our mom's are friends. We grew up together. There's nothing there other than that."

Shouto blinks, not buying into the explanation at all, but dropping it all the same. It may be easier to get answers out of Midoriya at this point.

"Kacchan? Are you over here?" Midoriya rounds the corner at a light jog, his worried expression turning to one of confusion as he sees Shouto and Bakugou together. "Ah, Todoroki? What are you doing here?"

"I had a few questions for Bakugou. I'll be leaving now. See you both tomorrow in class."

* * *

Izuku watches Todoroki walk away, still not sure what he just walked into.

"Oi, nerd, let's get moving. We've still got training to get to."

"Oh, um, right." Izuku jogs up to Kacchan as he pushes off from the wall to walk to the train station.

As they walk he thinks back on his conversation with AllMight at lunch. He's not sure what to think about what he was told, just that the weight he felt being placed on his shoulders feels heavier than he expected.

"Oi!"

Izuku looks up from watching his feet to see Kacchan holding out a bundle wrapped in an AllMight kerchief.

He blinks at it in confusion.

"I forgot to give this to you on our way to school this morning."

Carefully, Izuku reaches out and takes the surprisingly heavy bento before looking up at Kacchan to see the faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"Eat it on the train home, you can't train on an empty stomach. I made it with lots of protein and calcium."

Izuku looks down at the smiling face of his mentor printed onto the cloth of the bento, a smile taking over his face.

"Thank you Kacchan."

"Don't worry about it." Kacchan won't meet Izuku's eyes, his gaze angled off to the side as he scratches at his cheek. "Just make sure you eat all of it before we get to the beach."

"I will."

The two continue to the train station in silence.

* * *

Finally managing to take a seat on the train Katsuki prods Deku into eating his food which has the boy digging in with gusto.

"Oh wow! Kacchan it's so good! I wish I could cook this well."

"Tch, it's nothing special." He refuses to meet the other boy's gaze, mind trying to go over different way Deku could use to harness his quirk.

"Hey, when you go to use your quirk, how do you go about it?"

Deku pauses in eating, looking up in thought, the chopsticks sitting just beyond his lower lip.

"Well, I visualize an egg in the microwave and trying to keep it from exploding. A shorter time, less power. I've managed to hold back a few times enough to not break my bones. That bird guy, Noumu, at the USJ, I managed to punch him and not break my arm. He jumped between me and Shiguraki, and it was really the first time I've tried to use my quirk against another person. I think I was subconsciously holding some of the power back, which is why I didn't break anything. Then again, Noumu's quirk was shock absorption, so his quirk may have been able to nullify the damage caused by my quirk's backlash."

Katsuki places a hand over Deku's mouth, stopping his rambling. "Stop and finish eating. You're not an idiot, but sometimes you're too close to a problem to find the answer." Katsuki pulls his hand away and allows Deku to continue eating.

"Look, you can't just strengthen one part of your body. When you move your arm, it uses muscles all through your chest to make that movement. If you enhance only the muscles in your arm then of course the backlash is going to break something."

Deku looks up at Katsuki, the bento now empty with only the chopsticks laying inside it.

"I hadn't thought of it that way. So, if that's the case, what do you suggest I do?"

"You need to distribute the power more evenly through your body, stop concentrating it all in one place. We'll practice tonight with you calling it up and spreading it out. Once you have that figured out we'll move onto movement before sparring."

"Sparring? Kacchan?"

"You have shit skills when it comes to fighting, you can't even through a punch right as it is, we'll start with that once you have some kind of control over your quirk."

"Right! Thanks Kacchan, you're the best!"


	15. Chapter 15

"So AllMight's going to meet us at the beach this evening to see your progress?"

"Yeah, I told him how you figured out about his true form," Izuku pushes his fingers together, his attention focused downward. "And he said he wanted to talk to you about it."

"Tch, fine." Kacchan sets his bag down and begins stretching. The two have been coming to the beach before and after school for the last few days to train. Already Izuku can feel the changes when he uses his quirk, though he hasn't tried to throw a punch yet.

"Um, also, you know, just in case you see it."

"Huh? See what, you nerd?"

"AllMight's soulmark."

"You've seen his soulmark?" Kacchan's brow furrows as he thinks about the implications of that.

"Yeah, well. I don't think he thought about it at the time when I saw it. He may have also thought I wouldn't be able to tell what it was, but um, don't say anything about it to him."

An eyebrow pulls up and Kacchan sends Izuku a curious look. "You recognized it?"

Izuku begins doing his own stretches before answering. "Yeah, and I know you will as well, please don't say anything?"

It's a long moment before Kacchan speaks again. "You would have already said something if it were ours and neither of my parents have one. The only other person we both know that has one I would recognize is your mom," Kacchan's eyes widen as the words leave his mouth.

"No, no fucking way!"

"Kacchan?"

"What the hell Deku? And you haven't said anything to either of them have you?"

Kacchan whirls around and grabs Izuku by both shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Have they even met each other?"

"Um, yes. After he told me he would give me his quirk I invited him over for dinner, Mom's given him a standing invitation to dinner actually. I just haven't been able to bring up the soulmark thing and my mom also may not have been told he's AllMight."

"You are hopeless." Kacchan pushes Izuku back and goes back to readying himself for their training.

"We'll worry about that later. For right now let's get some training in before AllMight shows up and we get side tracked, there's only a week and a half left till the sports festival. That is unless you have some other big secret you've been keeping that I need to be aware of."

Izuku looks away, biting his bottom lip, considering the pros and cons of telling Kacchan about his dreams and his theory about their third.

"Fucking really!"

Ducking his head and tucking both hands behind his back in an attempt to look as innocent as possible, Izuku glances up at the blonde.

"Tell me what it is. What has you looking like you want to tell me something but don't at the same time?" Kacchan holds his hands out in a threatening manner, though surprisingly there are no explosions going off in them.

"Uh, well, it's nothing much. Really." Izuku rubs the back of his head. "I think I know who might be our third, or well, I have it narrowed down at least."

"I'm listening."

"Well, um, it's just that when I first got this quirk I started having a lot of nightmares. They've tapered off and I just get really vivid dreams now, but you're in them." Izuku lowers his hand from his head and starts to fiddle with his fingers. "And so are Todoroki and Kirishima."

It takes him a moment but eventually Kacchan is able to work his mouth into making speech once more.

"Fuck."

* * *

They have just finished warming up and going through the forms Katsuki has been showing Deku the last couple of days.

Sitting next to their bags Katsuki sips at a bottle of water, watching the other boy carefully as he charges up his quirk for a test firing using the method of control they've come up with.

It wasn't perfect. Once channeled through his whole body the power made it hard for Deku to move. Between the mental strain of holding back and the physical strain of not moving too quickly for the power to spike, it quickly exhausts him.

Today, however, Deku feels comfortable enough to try throwing a punch out to sea.

He even told Recovery Girl about some of their training, on the off chance this experiment failed and they needed to rush him to get healed.

Katsuki hopes that isn't needed.

"Alright Deku, let's get this over with. One punch, alright?"

"Right."

Deku squares himself up, clenching his fists and grinding his teeth. Red lines etch over his skin, fading away as green lightning sparks off of him. Pulling his fist back. He throws it forward, releasing the power in a blast of wind that pushes against the waves, flattening them out for a long distance.

"Oh wow, that's pretty impressive."

Katsuki looks up to see AllMight coming down the stairs from the entrance to the beach.

"You've managed to come along way young-Midoriya."

"AllMight!" Deku's beaming smile when he turns at AllMight's compliment is blinding.

"Hey idiot, you want to say that louder I don't think the whole town heard you."

"Uwah, I'm sorry."

"Tch, just be more careful next time you idiot." Katsuki stands and steps over to be next to Deku and facing AllMight. "So this is really you?" Katsuki looks the unnaturally thin man up and down warily.

"Uh, yes. Midoriya told me you were able to figure out the truth on your own after everything that happened at the USJ."

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard after having met you like this."

"Kacchan," Deku shifts from foot to foot.

"No, it's quite alright young-Midoriya, young-Bakugou isn't saying anything that isn't true." AllMight nods at Katsuki. "I suppose you must have questions though?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know why the fuck you look like a damn scarecrow."

AllMight blinks at the blunt question before rubbing the back of his head. "I should have expected such a blunt question from you, young-Bakugou. To be honest, the form you see before you now is the side effect of an injury I received several years ago while fighting a villain. As it is I can only maintain my hero form about fifty minutes."

"What the hell! Are you fucking kidding me? What kind of fucking injury did you fucking get?"

AllMight blinks, startled at the shouting coming from the more volatile blonde. "Uh, well," AllMight lets out a sigh and lifts the hem off his shirt to show off his wound. "I'm missing my stomach as well as a lung and a large portion of my intestines."

Katsuki stares in shock as AllMight lowers the shirt back down. This is too surreal. AllMight, the symbol of peace, the number one hero, has been living the past several years like this.

"You, you fought that bird guy at the USJ. I saw the news that morning, you were doing hero work before class started. That's why you weren't there right away. And then you pushed yourself, to keep all of us safe." The color drains from Katsuki's face. "They could have killed you."

"Kacchan?"

"You knew, you knew he, you knew how dangerous that was for all of us."

Deku twiddles his fingers and nods.

"Fuck!" Katsuki runs his hands through his hair and stomps over to his bag, scooping it up, he looks over his shoulder at the other two. "I'm going to go home so I can absorb this information overload. I'll see you in the morning for our run Deku."


	16. Chapter 16

"Uh, what's this Kacchan?" Izuku looks up from the two bundles being held out to him by his soulmate. One he recognizes from the past few days, though it's larger than before. The second one is really tall, as iff it's enough to feed several people.

"Tch, they're your lunch and snack," He pushes the familiar one at Izuku, "And this one's for the blonde idiot with no stomach. I put instructions on top, but he needs to eat every hour or two, and not shitty junk food."

"You made AllMight a lunch?" Izuku looks up at Kacchan, not truly believing what is happening in front of him.

"I looked up information on his condition. If he doesn't take care of himself he'll just keep getting weaker, and that could lead to him being dead. Which would make Auntie sad, not to mention you." Kacchan holds out the lunches towards Izuku expectantly.

Izuku takes them both, eyebrow raised. "So, why are you giving it to me?"

Kacchan runs a hand through his hair, rubbing in frustration. "The same reason I give you your lunch on our way to school."

Izuku looks down at the lunches, a small smile forming on his face. Without hesitation he leans over and kisses Kacchan on the cheek, pulling back quickly and giggling. "I'll make sure he gets it. Thank you Kacchan."

The two continue on their way to school, Kacchan with a faint blush on his cheeks and a softer scowl than normal.

* * *

Shouto watches as Bakugou steps into the classroom without Midoriya for the first time all week, though he is able to make out Midoriya running down the hall toward the teacher's lounge with a large bento stack.

Curious.

"What are you staring at Half 'n Half?"

"I was just wondering where Midoriya ran off to, the two of you have been arriving to class together all week."

"Tch, who knows, and for the record we just happen to take the same train since we live so close to one another."

Shouto raises a brow at Bakugou's protests, but doesn't say anything else on the matter.

* * *

Izuku arrives at the teacher's lounge and knocks on the door.

"One moment." Some shuffling and hushed whispers carry through the door before Present Mic opens it with a smile. "Well hello there little listener, what can I do for you?"

"Um, well, is AllMight here yet. I, uh, have something for him and I was hoping to talk to him also."

"Young-Midoriya?"

"AllMight, so you are here?"

"It's allright Yamada, you can let him in."

Present mic steps aside to allow Izuku into the room. He then closes the door and heads back to his desk as AllMight waves Izuku over to his own desk.

"What brings you by so early in the morning? I thought you trained down at the beach."

"I do, but we, well, I start early enough to get here early as well."

"I see, it's good to know you take your studies seriously."

"Ah, yeah, well. Um, anyway, this is actually for you." Izuku holds out the large bento to the number one hero. "Um, I was asked to make sure you got it. The uh, person that made it was a bit embarrassed to drop it off themselves, so," Izuku looks away from his teacher, not wanting to see whatever expression he might have on his face. "There's um, a note with instructions. They're concerned you're not eating very well and wanted to make sure you got the nutrition you need."

AllMight blinks at the tall bento before glancing over at his fellow teacher. PResent Mic isn't much help as he's just staring slack jawed at the scene.

With a sigh and a small smile, AllMight reaches out to take the bento from his protege. "Thank you, and be sure to thank my anonymous lunch maker as well."

"I will." Izuku bows before turning to leave. "Oh, and AllMight, you might want to read the note this morning. They told me you need to eat every few hours. Bye." Izuku is out through the door before either teacher can say anything to him.

AllMight stares down at the bento in his hands and then up at Present Mic.

"Don't look at me, sounds like someone wants you to stay healthy." The other hero grins at AllMight, "Maybe they talked to Recovery Girl, everyone's heard her harp on you about proper nutrition before."

"Yeah, maybe." AllMight sets the bento on his desk and unties the top so he can get to the note that's supposedly inside.

Pulling it out he unfolds it and reads, 'You better fuckign appreciate the effort I'm putting into keeping your ass alive and healthy for the nerd. Eat one of these every 1-2 hours, they're high in calories and packed with nutrients, which your idiot self needs. Get the boxes back to Deku when you're done with all of them or I will hunt you down and get them back myself.'

AllMight sweats just a bit at reading the note.


	17. Chapter 17

Shouto has just finished changing into his gym uniform for the sports festival.

Lately he has taken notice that Midoriya has been delivering a bento to AllMight every day for the last week before the sports festival.

It was very odd and Shouto wanted to find out what the connection was between the two.

There is of course the other conundrum that Shouto has been dealing with as of late.

He knows that Bakugou is his soulmate, but over the last week Bakugou has been spending most of his time outside of class near Kirishima. Shouto also knows that outside of school he's been spending time with Midoriya.

It is enough to have Shouto groaning from the headache the thoughts give him.

Even so, Shouto knows he needs to find an opportunity to isolate Midoriya as his attempt to do so with Bakugou failed.

* * *

Izuku is nervous as everyone ques up for the start of the obstacle course that will kick off the sports festival. Taking a deep breath he tries to steady his nerves and focus on his quirk.

It still takes a moment before he feels the power coursing through him and by the time it does he's hearing the start of the race being called and everyone forcing their way through the narrow tunnel out of the stadium.

Thinking quickly Izuku shoots forward, bouncing from side to side above everyone's heads. He hears shouts and exclamations from other students as he shoots from the tunnel just as Todoroki sends a wave of ice back into the tunnel, trapping many.

He lands just past the iced ground spreading out from the other teen, shooting a cocky grin at him before shooting off again to the sounds of explosions and more shouting.

"Damn you Deku!"

Izuku doesn't bother looking over his shoulder, he already knows Kacchan is close on his heels. Though when he comes to a portion of the track that's more open, he slows down and looks around as Mineta rushes on past him only to be smacked out of the air by a robotic backhand.

"What?" Izuku stands next to Todoroki as both look up to see a zero point robot from the entrance exam towering over them.

Todoroki crouches down, right hand going to the ground as I begins to form. "I wished they would have prepared something a little more difficult," The ice spreads rapidly before Izuku is forced to jump back, "Especially since my dear old dad is watching." The ice is pushed out in a wave that envelopes the robots, freezing them in their tracks.

The green-haired teen pauses for a moment to watch Todoroki run between the robot's legs. Soon he is gritting his teeth and rushing forward, his quirk powering his legs into catching up with the other as the robot begins to fall forward.

"I hope no one was hurt by that. You don't need to be so vicious Todoroki." With a spark of green lightning, Izuku pushes off to take the lead.

Todoroki just watches his classmate with wide eyes.

It doesn't take long for Izuku to come up on the next obstacle.

He sees the pitfall before fully reaching it and lets his mind work over the best options for overcoming it. Not wanting to waste the speed he has going for him now, he doesn't slow down. Counting his steps until a few feet from the edge sees him launching himself into the air and aiming for the first pillar along the way.

When he lands he bends his knees to absorb the impact, quickly straightening them and pushing it right back out to jump for the next pillar.

He can hear Present Mic's commentary about his performance and lets a broad smile take over his face. He needs to show the world that he is here, just as AllMight asked of him.

When Izuku finally makes it to the far side of the pitfall obstacle his legs feel like jelly and it is very tempting to just stop and rest them. Instead he pushes himself to keep running, strengthening his legs with One for All and pushing through.

He comes to a screeching halt just before running out into a minefield.

Glancing around he sees the two billboards on either side of the opening to the minefield and finds himself struck with an idea.

Bending his knees, he prepares himself before jumping into action, bouncing back and forth between the two billboards. Building up momentum and then launching himself over the minefield with as much power as he could spare without breaking any bones.

Now, to just not lose this momentum.

Looking forward he takes into consideration how quickly he is dropping from the air and grits his teeth when he realizes he doesn't know how powerful the landmines are. Even so, he readies himself to throw a punch at the area he expected to land in, the concussive blast should be enough to trigger the landmines there, but not enough to set him off course.

The pressure does it's job and as soon as Izuku lands he's pushing off again and launching himself forward.

Punch, land, repeat.

It only takes a few more punches before he's cleared the obstacle and is in the final sprint for the finish line.

He stumbles a bit, the fatigue taking hold of his legs the more he pushes himself. He manages to right himself and make it across the finish line before collapsing.


	18. Chapter 18

Katsuki near about panics when he comes out of the tunnel at the end of the obstacle course to see Deku sprawled out on the ground not moving.

It's far too reminiscent of what he looked like after the USJ.

Fortunately for Katsuki, shortly after he takes the time to look more closely at his soulmate, Deku is in fact moving.

It's enough that he just wants to stomp over to the other boy and yell at him for being an idiot and pushing himself too hard. The only thing stopping him being the intense pain shooting up his arms from over using his own quirk.

Damnit!

As the rest of the extras make their way through the tunnel, Katsuki makes his way off to one side. He keeps Deku in his field of vision, frowning when he watches Round-Face helping Deku sit up.

He wants to go over there and tell her to keep her fucking hands to herself!

His forearms twinge at the thought of moving and he's forced to bite back on his jealousy.

"Hey, Bakubro, that was really impressive how you went through the course. What do you think they're going to do for the next stage?"

"Why the hell are you asking me, Shitty-Hair?"

"Alright, forty-two of you have made it to the next round, but don't worry for the rest of you, we have plenty of activities for you later. Now, to announce the next round, what will it be?"

The students all stare up at the screen behind their teacher as is spins through various options until finally settling on one.

"A cavalry battle!"

Katsuki grumbles to himself, of course it would have to be some kind of team competition.

As Midnight goes over the rules for the next stage Katsuki is already trying to figure out if he should work with Deku or not. On the one hand the nerd is strong, but his strengths would be limited if he were to be one of the horses. The same could be said of his own strengths.

Shitty-Hair though, his quirk was good for a front horse and it could stand up to his own explosions. That's one team member decided at least.

"You have fifteen minutes to decide your teams and discuss strategy. Good luck!"

Katsuki soon finds himself surrounded by his classmates, all clambering for his attention so they can be on his team.

He doesn't have the patience for this.

* * *

Shouto glances at the team he's selected. It is a good team and their strategy should help them come out on top. There are only two factors though that have him concerned.

When they had been discussing their strategy, Iida had held back a comment when he told them flat out that he would not use his fire-side. It was obvious that the class president didn't think that was wise, but that was not the reason he held himself back.

The second reason is Midoriya. The green-haired boy had shown remarkable control over his quirk. Now able to use it without breaking his bones, he had swept through the first round. That meant it would be more difficult to get the ten million points from him.

Shouto clenches his fist as they are all given the signal to mount up.

Securing his headband around his forehead, Shouto takes in where the two biggest threats are. This will be difficult indeed.

* * *

Izuku had taken quite a while to finally find a team that was strategically advantageous. Then it took even longer for them all to decide on what positions would be best, eventually settling that Uraraka and Hatsume would be best in the rear flank positions with Tokoyami at the front, since his quirk did not require the use of his hands. That left Izuku as the rider.

"Do you all remember the plan?" He checks the jet pack Hatsume had provided to make sure it is secure before mounting up with his team and securing his headband.

"Of course."

"You betcha!"

"We can do this Deku!"

Grinning widely, Izuku settles himself into position as the start of the battle is called. As he expected, the majority of the other teams rush them right off the bat.

"What is our opening move Midoriya?"

Still grinning Izuku pulls back his fist, charging up One For All. "We make some space." Throwing his fist forward, he unleashes a blast of air, forcing the charging teams to slow or stop as he triggers the jet pat to launch their entire team into the air.

Dark Shadow is quick to block any attacks coming after them as they search for a place to land.

Once on the ground they put their backs to the border behind them and take in the nearest teams.

"Are you ready Tokoyami?"

"Indeed."

"Then let's do this."

The nearest team to them took notice of them as soon as they landed, charging them and expecting them to try and run once more. However, they are not expecting Izuku and his team to charge them back, the green lightning of Izuku's quirk rippling over his form as he grins widely in preparation for an attack.

The team and rider are so distracted by Izuku's display, they don't even take notice as Dark Shadow swoops in behind them and takes their headband.

Headband secured Izuku pulls back his power and they veer off to another target, leaving their first victims shaking at how they were played.

"Good job guys, let's keep this up." Securing the new headband around his neck Izuku prepares for their next target and soon they have two more headbands.

The next ten minutes pass by quickly as they evade and attack the other teams, racking up points until Mineta manages to throw a ball that sticks under Uraraka's hover boot. In their efforts to escape being pinned in one place the boot is broken, much to Hatsume's woe.

Just as Izuku is thinking they may be in the clear, after taking note of Kacchan's declaration on class B, his team is skidding to a sudden halt as Todoroki pins them on the border.

"I'll be taking that now."

A wall of ice springs up on either side, penning them in.

Settling himself into a fighting pose, Izuku calls upon One For All, preparing to fight.


	19. Chapter 19

Shouto looks across the field to Midoriya sitting atop his team and looking ready for a fight.

Just before making the decision to go after the ten million points sitting around Midoriya's head, Shouto had checked the leaderboard to find himself sitting comfortably in second place.

He had already come in second place to his classmate once, he couldn't afford to do so again. Especially not if he is going to prove to his father that he doesn't need his power.

"Two minutes remaining."

Shouto tenses.

"I'm going to do something that will make me useless to you for the remainder of the competition. Please do your best."

Shouto glances down at Iida, surprised by his words, but bracing himself regardless. If the class president has something up his sleeve that could win them that ten million points, then Shouto wouldn't complain.

There is a sudden lurch and then Shouto realizes exactly what is happening. Bracing himself he readies himself to grab Midoriya's headband.

Green lightning races over Midoriya and he looks ready to throw a punch, to make space between them.

Iida's too fast and Shouto grabs the headband from the other boy's head.

As the two teams turn once more to face one another, he sees the wide eyed panic on Midoriya's face. Just before Dark Shadow nudges the green-haired boy's arm, something white hanging from the shadow's beak.

It takes Shouto a moment to feel the breeze on his forehead. A hand flying to where his own headband had been.

The buzzer rings, bringing an end to the cavalry battle.

Shouto may have come in first, but it feels like less of a victory after that exchange.

* * *

Katsuki is making his way through the lower tunnels of the arena looking for Deku so he can make sure the nerd eats a proper lunch. Looking down at the two bentos in his hands he frowns at the smiling face of AllMight.

He hadn't seen Izuku that morning, the two needing to get to school at different times due to the sports festival. Katsuki's parents managing to get tickets for themselves and insisting he walk with them to the school, making him later than he usually would be.

It meant he hadn't given Deku his lunch and had been forced to track down AllMight to give him his own lunch himself. It was easier though since AllMight had given him a note when he returned that first bento with the hero's phone number on it and thank you for being thoughtful.

"Midoriya."

Is that Half 'n Half?

"Todoroki, is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Katsuki stops around the corner from where he hears the two talking, grip tightening on the bentos in his hands.

"I do, two things actually. First, what exactly is the relationship between you and Bakugou?"

"Wha, relationship? Todoroki?"

"He's your soulmate, isn't he."

Katsuki almost drops the bentos at the same time his teeth clench uncomfortably in his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but it's a bit rude to ask someone something like that. You can't just,"

"He's very violent, and very angry."

Katsuki hears a sigh, unsure who it came from.

"If you won't answer that, then answer this. Are you AllMight's secret love child or something?"

Katsuki's jaw hits the floor.

What?"

"Wha, what Why would you ask something like that?"

"The two of you are very close, I've seen you handing him a lunch almost everyday for the last week. Does he forget it at home or something? There's also your quirk, it's very similar to AllMight's, more so now that you're able to use it with more control."

"That's not it at all. You've got it wrong, I promise."

"That's an interesting choice of words there, it implies there is some sort of connection between the two of you."

Katsuki stays where he is, despite the need to rush out there and get the other boy to just back off!

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?"

"Huh?"

"It used to be a common practice, back when quirks were just starting to appear. People would seek out and arrange marriages in order to strengthen quirks. It's frowned upon these days, seen as immoral, but with enough power and money you can keep people quiet."

"Todoroki?"

"I don't have many memories of my mother, but in each and everyone of them she is crying. When I was six, she told me she hated my left side, that it reminded her of my father. Right before she poured boiling water over my face."

The blood drains from Katsuki's face.

"Since then I promised myself I would never use my left side in battle. I intend to win this sports festival using only my right side."

Katsuki can just make out footstep as one of the two begins to leave the tunnel they are in.

"Wait, Todoroki!"

Katsuki's head shoots up as he listens to Deku run after Half 'n Half.

"I'm aiming for the top too. Everyone is. They're all giving it their all, one hundred percent, and you want to win using only half your power?"

"I thought you'd understand, given how Bakugou treats you. If he is your soulmate, he's not acting like it very much."

Katsuki almost darts out, but holds himself back.

"Yet you still saw something in how he acts and asked me about it! This isn't about Kacchan and I, I have so many people supporting me, so many people that have been there for me. I won't let them down. Earlier, you declared that you would win, that you would beat me and come out on top. Well I'm returning that declaration! I'm giving it my all and I won't let you beat me!"

Katsuki stands there stunned by Deku's words. He's never heard the nerd to passionate about something, never so angry.

And he doesn't blame him.

Half 'n Half had pretty much declared that everyone was so far beneath him that he didn't need to use his full power in order to win.

It takes him a moment to calm down and when he finally does he hears footsteps coming his way, looking up just in time to see Deku round the corner and spot him.

"Ka, Kacchan?" Deku looks over his shoulder, back down the tunnel he just came from. "How, how long have you been standing here?"

"Long enough." He holds out the bento with AllMight's smiling face. "I wanted to give you your lunch. You're going to need your strength for the next round."

There must have been something on his face because suddenly Deku is sending a blinding smile his way and taking the bento from his hand.

"Thank you, Kacchan's lunches are always the best."

There's still a hint of something on the green-haired boy's face, but Katsuki doesn't push. They can talk about this later.


	20. Chapter 20

After talking to Todoroki and running into Kacchan, Izuku is picking through the lunch Kacchan made him while the blonde sits nearby eating his own lunch. It's good, but Izuku can't stop thinking about what Todoroki had told him earlier.

"Kacchan?"

"What is it Deku?"

"Do you think Todoroki is our third?"

Kacchan looks up from his lunch, glaring at Izuku. "Why, do you want him to be?"

"Hmm."

Kacchan sets his food aside and looks directly at Izuku. "You're the one that's been having the dreams of weird fantasy shit."

Looking over at his soulmate, Izuku lets out another hum. "You're hoping it's Kirishima."

The glare Kacchan shoots his way is burning.

"It's just, you've been spending a lot of time with him during school."

Kacchan goes back to his food, not answering for several bites. "He's not bad, a bit dumb, but he could be worse."

"So what do you have against Todoroki?"

The silent glare is back and Izuku waits patiently for Kacchan to put together his response.

"He's pushy."

"What?"

"Ugh, he asked me the other day the same thing he asked you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Kacchan sets his chopsticks down, his bento empty. "He just aggravates me. Everyone's seen my damn marks, he's seen them."

"Kacchan?"

"Shitty Hair doesn't have any fucking soulmarks."

Izuku blinks at that. "What?"

"His hero costume, and in the locker room, unless they're on his damn ass, he doesn't have any. And Half 'n Half is always wearing a damn shirt! Just like you!"

"Oh."

"If he wants to know then there's a better way to let us know."

"Do you think he doesn't want to be with us?"

Kacchan bites his cheek, his cheeks flushed slightly red, but his eyes are full of anger. "I think he doesn't want me to know. I think he thinks I'm an abusive asshole like his damn old man. Who, by the way, I am going to punch if I ever see him."

"He doesn't know you though."

"Does it matter?" Kacchan looks up, eyes shielded to hide the hurt he is clearly feeling. "I tormented and hurt you for years, even after learning you were my soulmate. I hurt you just because of my part in the symbol, a damn heart!" His head falls forward, tears dripping onto his lap. "I don't, I really don't deserve you."

"Kacchan?" Izuku sets aside his own bento and leans over, arms going around the other's shoulders. "I don't blame you. You're making amends now. You're not the same as you were when we were five, even if you are just as stubborn."

Kacchan reaches up, fisting Izuku's shirt in his hands as he clings to the other.

"Yes, you hurt me, but you feel regret for it, you know it was wrong."

"Deku,"

"You know, it may be a heart, but it's so you."

Kacchan shifts a glare etched on his face as he tries to figure out if Izuku is making fun of him or not.

"It's an explosion. It's shaped like a heart, but it's not soft."

"Says the guy who's got a fucking sword."

"Well, if our third is Todoroki, at least the crown makes a bit more sense, right?"

The glare is back and Kacchan shoves Izuku away from him, the grinning boy giggling as he rolls over onto his back.

"You're impossible." He turns his head away as Izuku takes his seat beside his soulmate. "Is it really an explosion?"

"Hmm? Yeah. Do you want to see it?"

Kacchan's head whips around so fast Izuku is concerned he may have given himself whiplash.

"Is that a yes?"

The narrowing eyes prompt a laugh out of Izuku as he reaches around himself to pull up the hems of his shirt and undershirt, pulling them over his head and turning his back to the explosive blonde.

"See, an explosion."


	21. Chapter 21

Shouto will be the first to admit to being confused as to why the girls are wearing cheerleading outfits. He is able to piece together that it had something to with Kaminari and Mineta, but beyond that he just couldn't understand it. They did seem rather upset by it though.

He also is confused when Ojiro and one of class B's students back out of the final round. They had made it, hadn't they? Why would they pass up this opportunity to show themselves off.

Following that he pays just enough attention to the rest of Midnight's announcements to learn who would be going up against who in the first round of the next stage of the sports festival.

It looks as though he'll be going against Sero, and following that, most likely he'll face Midoriya in the second round.

This will certainly be interesting.

* * *

Katsuki settles into a seat in the section of the stands reserved for their class. Deku is up first against some extra from general studies.

And how the fuck did some loser who couldn't even make it into a hero course manage to make it this far in the sports festival?

It isn't until the fight starts that Katsuki realizes something is very wrong.

Deku had run straight at his opponent, the two exchanging words. They were too far for Katsuki to actually hear them, but whatever was said has Deku stopping in his tracks before slowly turning and walking toward the edge of the arena.

"What the hell! Deku, what the hell do you think you're doing!" What is this guys quirk?

Just as Deku is about to step over the line there is a blast of air and Katsuki realizes that he must have used his quirk to stop himself.

Even so the nerd is bent over just inside the boundary, panting heavily and clutching at his hand.

The fight doesn't last long after that and as soon as Deku's won Bakugou is getting up and making his way down to the infirmary. If that idiot hurt himself with his quirk again, he grits his teeth.

He makes it just in time to see Deku reaching for the door, his other hand cradled gently to his chest.

"Kacchan!"

"What the hell was that?" Katsuki stomps over, grabbing Deku's hand and inspecting the injury. "I thought you had better control now."

"I, I do, it's just I needed to snap myself out of his brainwashing and well it was a struggle to really do anything for myself in that moment."

Katsuki heaves a sigh and lays his forehead against Deku's shoulder.

"Whatever, let's get you inside so you can get this fixed."

* * *

The rest of the first round fights went by quickly, leaving Izuku on the edge of his seat for a few. Especially Kacchan's fight against Uraraka.

Even so it is almost time for his fight with Todoroki, they're just repairing the ring and letting Kirishima and Tetsutetsu determine the outcome of their draw earlier.

"You're the one going up against My Shouto next, are you not?"

Endeavor looms over Izuku, staring the smaller down and shooting a shock of fear through him.

Why does he know this man?

"You have a strong quirk." The flame hero eyes Izuku as if assessing him. "He's going through a rebellious phase right now, refusing to use his left side. I could make things easier for you if you were to convince him to use it."

Izuku's jaw clenches and his fist curls up, digging his nails into his palms.

"It's something to consider." He walks past Izuku, not paying him any more mind.

"I'm not AllMight."

Endeavor stops and looks over his shoulder to see Izuku facing him.

"That much is obvious."

"And Todoroki isn't you, he's his own person."

Izuku turns to head away, striding purposefully from the hero. It doesn't matter to him any more whether or not Todoroki is is other soulmate, he can't leave this man to win. So certain of himself and in his own power.

Izuku clenches his fist in front of himself, determination burning in his green eyes as he steps out of the tunnel into the field around the arena. Present Mic is hyping the crowd as he steps up to stand opposite Todoroki. He has to win and he has to make Todoroki use his fire. It is the only way to drive home the point.


	22. Chapter 22

Shouto looks across the ring at Midoriya as Midnight announces the start of their match.

He clenches his fist at his side. If his suspicions are correct and he and Midoriya are connected by their marks. He doesn't want to be like his father, he doesn't want to hurt someone that should be so precious to him.

Midoriya isn't weak though, he can take a few hits and Shouto can force him out of the ring or immobilize him as he did Sero earlier.

With the match's start Shouto squares up and sends a wall of ice, aimed right for Midoriya.

With a resounding crack the ice shatters and a strong gust of wind pushes back against him, quick thinking is the only thing that has him throwing up a few pillars of ice to stop himself from being pushed out of the ring.

A second wall of ice is soon sent up, shooting for Midoriya. Once again it is smashed apart by the green-haired boy's punch.

Midoriya has better control over his quirk than he had before the sports festival.

Shouto grimaces and a third wall of ice is smashed, followed by a fourth. Realising this is getting them nowhere, when he throws up the next wall of ice he runs up it, charging Midoriya from the cover it provides.

Midoriya dodges to the side as Shouto jumps over the pressure wave caused by his next punch, forcing the other boy on the defensive. A new wave of ice chases Midoriya, making to grab his foot while he is in midair.

A downward punch shatters the ice and propels Midoriya higher. He twists and throws a punch, attempting to catch Shouto off his guard.

More pillars of ice jut up behind Shouto to prevent him from being tossed out of the ring.

When Midoriya lands, both boys stare the other down, assessing their opponent and taking stock of themselves.

Shout can feel the cold seeping in from how much ice he is throwing around, he needs to end this quickly before he permanently damages himself.

"You've gotten better control of your quirk. Even so, you can't win this." If he could shake his opponent, another wall of ice is sent charging at Midoriya.

"So sure of yourself." The ice is smashed once more, pushing Shouto past the wall built up behind and forcing him almost to the edge of the ring before he is able to throw up enough ice to stop himself.

"Why are you,"

"You're trembling Todoroki, quirks are physical abilities too. They have their limits, and there's a limit to how much cold your body can take."

Shout's eyes widen as he realizes that Midoriya isn't buying his bluff, in fact he's figured out the flaw in his quirk.

"But you could overcome that by using your left side." Midoriya brings a hand up in front of himself, clenching his fist. "Everyone here is doing their best. Putting everything they have into winning. But you think you can win using only half your strength, half your power." Those powerful green eyes look up from his fist, locking with Shouto's. "You haven't landed a single hit on me yet."

Shouto narrows his eyes.

"Come at me with everything you've got."

Shouto charges Midoriya, closing the distance between them, the cold making his body stiff and hard to move, but the close quarters should give him the advantage on speed with his ice. He just needs to immobilized the other.

As soon as Shouto's foot leaves the ground though Midoriya is coming straight at him, fist clenched and green sparks coming off of him.

Pain erupts throughout Shouto's gut and it feels as if for a moment he blacks out from the force of the fist hitting his gut. He's thrown back, catching himself just barely with a quickly thrown up wall of ice. Clutching a hand over his stomach he looks up to see Midoriya rushing him again.

Gritting his teeth he throws out another wall of ice, but it's too slow and Midoriya dodges to the side before getting into his space and throwing another punch and forcing Shouto on the defensive.

If this had been before, when Midoriya was still breaking bones to use his quirk, Shouto is certain he would be winning right now. Midoriya just wouldn't be able to keep up like this if his fingers or hands were breaking.

This new control changes everything though.

"Why, why are you pushing so hard?" The cold is making it difficult to even speak now.

"Because of everyone that's put their faith in me, they are all supporting me with everything they have. The least I can do is put my all into my goals, to live up to their expectations."

Another punch catches Shouto off guard, pushing him away from Midoriya.

"All of us are giving it our all. Putting everything we have into becoming number one. There's no way I can understand everything you've been through, but to be so arrogant to think you can become number one using only half your power. To completely reject your father, you need to stop messing around. All you're doing is proving him right."

For a long moment Shouto is thrown back into his own mind, into memories of his mother. Soft hands encouraging him to be a hero and fulfill his own dreams.

"And that's why I'll win, I'll beat you." Another punch, knocking Shouto from his daze, "It's your quirk, not his." And finally breaking through.

Shouto feels warmth building on his left side just before flames begin licking at his clothes, eating away at them. His stunned expression slowly turning to a grin as he faces down Midoriya from across the ring. The other boy is grinning as well, fist clenched in front of him as the two square off.

As the cold ache melts away in the burning heat, Shouto locks eyes with him once more. "Damn it, to help your enemy, even though it could cost you the fight. Which one of us is screwing around now?"

The flames and ice whip up the wind surrounding Shouto.

"Wow!"

"Why are you smiling?" Shouto watch the smile on Midoriya's face falter for a moment, "You're crazy, in this situation, you can't win."

Ice and flames build around Shouto as he crouches down.

Opposite him Midoriya is in a similar position, crouching and ready to spring at his classmate in a final attack.

As another ice wall is launched, Midoriya springs forward and around it, rushing Todoroki, his power arcing around him.

Shouto's palm heats up, superheating the air. He can just make out the shouts of Cementoss and Midnight as the arena between them heaves up into walls of concrete. It doesn't matter, it's too late.

The rapid heating and cooling of the air, combined with the pressure wave from the punch Midoriya throws causes a huge explosion, whiting out everything for a split second before the arena tears itself apart. It takes everything Todoroki has to stop himself from being pushed out of bounds by the force of the explosion.

It takes a while but eventually the dust settles and Shouto looks out across the devastated arena, there standing on the opposite side from him is Midoriya, still grinning like he won the jackpot.

Shouto prepares for another volley.

"Midoriya is out of bounds. Todoroki is the winner!"

Both boys stop and look down at Midoriya's feet, only now taking notice of the white line just in front of them.

Relaxing with a heavy sigh, Midoriya sends a wide grin back at Shouto, eyes squinting shut.

"Wow, I thought I'd caught myself in time."

Those bright green orbs open once more, taking in his opponent once more. It's only as a small breeze blows over his shoulder that Shouto bothers to look down and realize half his shirt is missing. Mentally shrugging he looks back up to see Midoriya's eyes blown wide, a strange look of terror filling them, his mouth dropping open as he begins to hyperventilate.

The next seconds are a blur as Midoriya lets out a bloodcurdling scream, clutching at either side of his head and falling to his knees.

Midnight is on him in moments, her quirk putting the panicking teen to sleep as medical bots are summoned to take him to the infirmary.

Shouto stands there, stunned, unable to understand what just happened.

He looks down at his chest where his two soulmarks sit exposed.


	23. Chapter 23

It takes Izuku a moment after the announcement of his loss for him to take notice of Todoroki's soulmarks. The other boy's fire must have burnt away his shirt during that last exchange.

~Blood. Oozing from a stone spike in his shoulder. A blood curdling scream as he takes in another spike through his chest. Light fading from his mismatched eyes.~

* * *

Katsuki is on his feet before Deku is even off the field, forcing his way past his concerned classmates. He doesn't even register where he is until he is standing outside of the infirmary and stopped by Half 'n Half when he tries to go inside.

"Get out of my way!"

"Recovery Girl is looking Midoriya over right now to make sure he doesn't have any injuries."

"I don't give a fuck!"

"Bakugou, my boy." AllMight stands behind Katsuki in his powered up form, a hand patting his shoulder. "I'm sure Young Midoriya is fine. Recovery Girl will let you in once she's certain he is out of danger."

Katsuki grinds his teeth, fists clenching at his sides. He manages to take a deep breath, holds it for a moment and then let's go, forcing himself to relax.

"He wasn't fucking injured though."

The door to the infirmary opens to reveal Recovery Girl. "If the three of you would like to come in now, I've finished looking Midoriya over. He only had a few scrapes and bruises." She backs away from the door to allow them all in.

Katsuki catches the look sent AllMight's way by Half 'n Half, scoffing at the clear question of why in the other boy's eyes.

"I'm not sure what caused him to panic like that, though I have my suspicions." Recovery Girl glances to Half 'n Half's chest, still exposed and revealing the two soulmarks on his shoulder and the center of his chest.

"It wasn't the soulmate thing, we both already sort of figured it out." Katsuki holds out his hand, showing the matching soulmark on his palm. "Seeing the marks shouldn't have caused Deku to freak out like that."

Katsuki catches the shuffle of AllMight's feet, as if he wants to say something but isn't sure about it.

"Hmm, well he should be waking up soon. I have a sedative ready though if he hasn't calmed down, but I'm reluctant to use it without knowing what caused his condition."

Silence pervades the room as they all wait for Deku to wake up.

"Ngh." Deku blinks his eyes open, staring straight into the ceiling before tears are welling in his eyes. "Kacchan?"

Katsuki steps forward to stand by the bed, noting the annoyed look from Half 'n Half.

"Kacchan!"

The movement is so quick that Katsuki is almost pushed over by the suddenly clingy green-haired boy sobbing into his chest. Not knowing what else to do he slowly brings his arms up to wrap around Deku's shoulders, rubbing his back and just holding him.

"It's alright, stupid Deku." And despite the harsh words, there is no bite to them.

"Midoriya?"

Deku looks up at hearing Half 'n Half, his sobs pausing before he makes a keening sound and reaches a hand out for the other boy as well, pulling him into an awkward three way hug.

Katsuki just huffs and rolls his eyes, of course Deku would be super clingy after whatever happened.

"Oi, nerd!" Katsuki taps a finger to Deku's head to get his attention, "What happened out there?"

It takes him a moment, but eventually Deku manages to reign in his sobbing to look up at Katsuki before glancing around the room. His last glance is to Half 'n Half before biting his bottom lip.

"It, it's a side effect of my quirk. I told you about it Kacchan, the, the nightmares."

Everyone blinks at that, not entirely sure what that might have to do with what happened after the fight.

"Midoriya, my boy, I don't see how that,"

"I remember them. You said you didn't so I never told you, but," Deku bites his lip again, looking up at Half 'n Half again. "It was the soulmarks."

Half 'n Half jolts at that, must be thinking it's his fault even though Katsuki told him it wasn't.

"Oi, you can't just stop there, what about the stupid things?"

"Well, every, everyone says their placement is just random, that it doesn't mean anything."

"And they don't, one of mine's on my fucking palm for fucks sake."

Deku violently shakes his head, clinging even tight to the two boys he's holding captive.

"They're what killed you."

They could hear a pin drop after that as it took them all a moment to process what that means.

"Deku, what the fuck do you mean by that." The anger is boiling just beneath the surface as Katsuki fights to keep it reigned in. This is not the time.

"The dreams, the nightmares, they're our past lives. I think, I'm not sure, it's just." Deku's lip is going to bleed at this rate with all the biting. "I saw Todoroki stabbed through his shoulder and chest, right where the marks are. And, and AllMight,"

Katsuki looks over to the muscular hero standing behind them, letting them have their space.

"I, I know it sounds crazy, but, but I can't think of why else they would be there and I don't want to lose the two of you. I can't, I can't do that."

"We aren't going anywhere, shitty nerd. You're stuck with us." He shoots a glare at Half 'n Half as if daring him to say otherwise

When nothing else is said, Katsuki lets out a huff and pushes Deku back fully onto the bed, pushing him to let go of the both of them so he can lay down properly.

"I can't believe you lost."

The blinks that Deku responds with are the cutest damn thing Katsuki's seen in a while.

"I was really looking forward to a rematch with you after that stupid battle trial. Tch, guess I'll just have to wait for another opportunity."

"I can't believe you would be so bullheaded as to want to fight your soulmate. Midoriya deserves better if you're just going to beat and bully him all the time."

Katsuki goes to say something, only to be cut off by Deku.

"He's not. We talked and you should apologize for what you said earlier about him."

"Apologize?"

"Kacchan was around the corner, he heard us talking at lunch."

Katsuki splutters, not sure if he should laugh at the affronted look on Half 'n Half's face or scream at Deku to shut the fuck up.

"Shouldn't he apologize for eavesdropping then?"

"I'll fucking apologize by punching your old man in the damn face before telling the old hag to file a fucking suit."

Half 'n Half just blinks at him, seeming to not be sure how to respond to that.

"Look, I know I can be an asshole. And I've done a lot of things I regret, especially to Deku. But, we've made peace, and for some ungodly reason the nerd actually forgave me."

"I see." Half 'n Half looks down, crossing his arms and putting a hand under his chin as if thinking.

"Look, you don't need to fucking apologize. Just, I don't know, punch if I start acting too much like your old man. Knock some sense into me." Katsuki looks down, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. "I don't ever want to stoop that low."

"I am very confused right now."

Three sets of eyes turn to AllMight and Recovery Girl next to him, all three having forgotten they were in the room.

"We will discuss your issues with your father at a later date, Todoroki. For now, all three of you can go back to your class. I'm sure you'll want to watch the rest of the sports festival." Recovery Girl holds out two fresh sets of the gym uniform to Deku and Half 'n Half.

"Go get changed now, unless of course you don't feel safe with your father so near Todoroki."

"If that is the case we can have him removed from the campus."

"Ah, uh no, but thank you for your concern. He won't do anything in public."

At Recovery Girl's nod all three leave the infirmary and make their way to the locker rooms to change.

"Are you really going to sue Endeavor?"

"Tch, you think I won't?"


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Bakugou!" Eijirou waves at the volatile blonde when he sees him coming back into their class's seating area after running off, presumably to check on Midoriya. Why'd you run off like that, oh!"

Midoriya and Todoroki step in behind Bakugou, the three sticking fairly close to one another.

When Midoriya nervously rubs at the back of his head before making moves to join Uraraka, Bakugou is quick to grab his hand, the other taking Todoroki's shoulder and guiding the both of them over to the vacant seats next to Eijirou.

"Hey Midoriya, Todoroki, that was a pretty intense fight."

"Shut up Shitty Hair!" Bakugou pushes Todoroki down into a seat before yanking Midoriya into one as well.

"Kacchan." The smaller boy sends a pout to his blonde friend, but still sits regardless.

"Bakugou? I thought you hated Deku?"

The rest of the class stares at their angry classmate, waiting for some sort of explanation. They all know how angry he gets when the green-haired boy is involved.

The fact Bakugou is still angrily grinding his teeth instead of answering has all of them on edge.

"We're soulmates."

Sixteen pairs of eyes shift to focus on Todoroki before gliding back to Bakugou.

"What?"

"Fuck! Yes, we are. Now stop gawking, Four-eyes is about to start his damn match." With arms crossed, Bakugou focuses his scowl on the arena.

* * *

"Deku?"

Izuku turns in his seat to look back at Uraraka, her concern written clearly on her face.

"What is it Uraraka?"

"At the end of your match, I mean, are you okay?"

Izuku blinks, not really sure why the bubbly girl would ask that.

"Of course."

"Oh, it's just, you sort of freaked out at the end of it. We all saw Todoroki's soulmarks and now that we know you and he are, well, that you're soulmates."

"Uraraka, it's fine, that's not why I freaked out." Izuku pats the girl's knee to reassure her he is fine. "It's complicated, and I can't easily explain why I reacted the way I did. I suppose you could say I just had some bad memories come up at the wrong time."

"Well," Uraraka glances down at Izuku's hand on her knee, reaching out to squeeze it reassuringly. "If you're sure."

The green-haired boy sends her a bright smile, which she manages to return.

"So you and Bakugou?"

"Ah," Izuku scratches the side of his head as he laughs nervously. "Yeah, he's not super affectionate, not the way most people would be anyway."

"He kinda bullies you actually."

Izuku's hands come up defensively. "He doesn't not anymore at least. He was just concerned, and didn't know how else to show it. But he makes me lunch everyday, he's a really good cook, and he helped me get better control of my quirk. I realize he can come off as abrasive sometimes,"

"More like all the time."

"Ok, more like all the time, but he's really sweet when he isn't trying so hard. Which is usually when we're alone."

"Alright, I'll believe you, but if he ever hurts you, you let me know, okay?"

"Of course."

* * *

Shouto is sitting in the waiting room assigned to him for his match against Iida. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact he found both of his soulmates and that they found him.

Of course he's known about Bakugou since the start of school, it's hard to miss the mark on his palm. Midoriya though, that was certainly a pleasant surprise.

Shouto won't try to lie to himself, he had been hoping that his other soulmate would turn out to be the fluffy green-haired boy. Despite his self-imposed rivalry with the boy, Shouto couldn't help but find his smiles infectious.

It's nice to know that more of those smiles will likely be sent his way.

"Kacchan! We need to let him prepare for his match."

"Half 'n Half doesn't need to prepare for anything, Four-eyes isn't going to give him any trouble."

The door to the waiting room opens to reveal Bakugou dragging Midoriya in by the smaller boy's wrist.

"You should be dragging Midoriya around like that so often, you might hurt him."

"No, it's fine, really Todoroki, I'm not,"

"He's not weak, and I'm not pulling that hard!"

"Was there something the two of you wanted?"

"Oh, yes, good luck on your match. We'll be rooting for you."

"Don't lose, I want to fight you in the finals."

Shouto blinks at the two very different forms of encouragement he's receiving.

"I'll do my best."

"Good, come on nerd, let's get back to our seats so we can watch."

And just like that the two are gone and Shouto feels a warmth bubbling up inside his chest at the thought that maybe Bakugou really wasn't as bad as he thought.


	25. Chapter 25

"Why the fuck are we here?" Bakugou scowls at the gathered teachers, Midnight being the one standing directly in front of them.

Shouto is wondering the same thing, though refrains from saying anything.

"Quite frankly it's because everyone saw both your soulmarks, and it would be irresponsible to let the two of you fight for the final match." Midnight' strikes a pose with her cat of nine tails pointing at the two seated boys. "As such we were hoping for something a little more friendly to determine the winner."

"What no! We can fucking fight! Just cause we're fucking soulmates doesn't mean we have to baby each other! Fuck off! And let us fucking fight already."

Shouto looks down at his lap quietly, not certain he agrees with Bakugou, but also not sure if the teachers intervening like this is the best thing either.

On the one hand he doesn't want to be like his father, hurting someone he's supposed to care for and cherish, Bakugou is one of his precious soulmates afterall.

On the other hand though is how Bakugou treats Midoriya, their third, someone that Shouto feels needs the most protection. Yes, his quirk is strong, but he's small and tends to let Bakugou stomp all over him without a care. Despite Midoriya's protests, Shouto can't help but think of his father.

"Oi, Half 'n Half, you just going to sit there, say something you jerk."

Looking up, Shouto blinks, it would seem the teachers are waiting to hear is opinion on the matter. "I already fought one soulmate today, and it would be unfair to both of us if we were not given equal opportunity to show off our skills during the sports festival."

"Wait, fought another soulmate?" Midnight looks confused to the other teachers, Cementoss is there, as is Thirteen, Snipe, and Present Mic.

"Did Recovery Girl not mention it to you? Midoriya is our third." Shouto looks down at his lap once again, feeling both upset and confused.

"Midoriya! Really!" Midnight brings her cat of nine tails to her chin, tapping it there for a moment. "Well I suppose if you both agree. But know this, if things start getting out of control we will step in. We don't want you injuring yourselves unnecessarily."

They both nod before being sent off to prepare themselves for the final fight.

Walking side by side, Bakugou's hands stuffed into his pockets, Shouto takes the opportunity to steal glances at his violent soulmate.

"The fuck do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'm just concerned."

Concerned? The fuck are you concerned for? Worried you're gonna lose?"

Shouto levels a small glare at Bakugou. Bakugou glares right back.

He then heaves a sigh and relaxes his tense shoulders, head falling back to watch the ceiling as they walk through the corridors.

"Look, if this is because your dad is a bastard, stop. You're not him and I'm not your mom. This situation is a lot different than some asshole beating on his wife and kid. It's a controlled environment, it's safe, and it's not like we're out to hurt one another. The best way for us to be stronger, to push ourselves to our limits and be the best heroes we can be, is to face one another. There aren't many on our class than can push us, our quirks are too strong with the control we have over them. It's sparring, just with a different prize for the winner, if you want the winner can have the honors of treating us all to our first date, got it?"

Shouto blinks. That, actually makes a lot of sense. Abrasive as he may be, Bakugou at least understood why Shouto is hesitant to fight him. Putting things into perspective as he did, it helps.

"And you better not hold back on your damn fire, I'll be pissed if you hold back just because of your daddy issues."

Shouto smiles a little, thinking about Midoriya's words earlier and Bakugou's words now. Perhaps he should listen to Bakugou and give him what he wants, besides, the winner gets to treat the others to a date he said. That would be something he definitely wants.

"I don't have that great of control over it, so I may be sparing with it."

Bakugou makes a weird hurmph sounding grunt, scrunching up his shoulders and scoffing his shoes. "Of fucking course not." He straightens out a bit and looks over at Shouto. "Safe word then, if it looks like I can't handle your flames or they start going out of control, Endeavor sound good?"

Shouto blinks at his soulmate, not quite sure what he is talking about, but he nods regardless.

Bakugou must have noticed his confusion as he scoffs. "We don't need the teachers jumping in if things start to get unsafe, with our quirks and how they jumped between you and Deku, it would only make things worse. We can be adults about this and stop ourselves if things get too dangerous. If one of us yells Endeavor, it means things have gotten out of hand and we both stop and figure out another way of ending the fight."

"I'll agree to that, should we tell Midnight?"

"Nah, they don't need to know."

Shouto smiles softly, it would seem Bakugou, as caring as he is, doesn't want people to know that outside of a select few.


	26. Chapter 26

Izuku sits in the stands with the rest of his class as Kacchan and Todoroki step up into the arena.

"I'm surprised they're letting those two fight."

"Yeah. I mean they're soulmates, so shouldn't they like not fight."

"Well it's not like Bakugou hasn't fought one of his soulmates before. Right Midorioya?"

"Huh?" Izuku looks over to see Kirishima leaning over from behind Iida and Uraraka, "Uh, well yeah. I mean, you can't really compare that combat training to this." Izuku looks back down as Midnight announces the start of the fight. "Kacchan's really stubborn, he probably insisted they fight." Still, as Izuku watches Todoroki through up a giant wall of ice that engulfs Kacchan, he can't help but wonder who he should be rooting for.

"Oh, Deku, which one are you cheering for?"

"Oh, well, both I guess."

"I'm kinda surprised by that. I mean I know you two are soulmates, but Bakugou's kind of an ass to you most of the time."

Izuku turns to look at Kaminari, the electric blonde drawing his attention away from the fight as he sends him a calm concentrated look.

After a while he's pulling open his gym uniform and yanking at his undershirt to show off his back and soulmarks.

"I know everyone's seen Kacchan's soulmark on his palm and you guys have seen the one his chest also, but there's a reason Kacchan's our heart." Izuku pulls his shirt down and straightens his uniform. "I don't care if any of you get it or not, but Kacchan is Kacchan. I don't want him to be anyone else."

"Yeah, but still, he was really brutal during his fight with Uraraka, even if she toughed it out and had that awesome plan."

"And you would have gone easy on her?" Izuku narrows his eyes at Kaminari, the blonde rethinking this topic rather quickly. "Kacchan saw that she was giving the fight her all and he responded in kind, any less would have been disrespectful to Uraraka as a future hero and colleague."

"Deku," Izuku turns to Uraraka, tears welling in her eyes. She rubs at them, forcing them back. "You really mean that?"

A burst of fire rockets out of the arena, cutting off whatever response Izuku may have been planning to make. All eyes are quick to take in the state of the arena and the two combatants.

Kacchan is breathing heavily, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides, his uniform singed and frozen in a dozen different places.

Todoroki looks about the same.

What takes their classmates by surprise though is the broad smiles on both their faces.

Soon Kacchan is launching himself through the air straight for Todoroki, he changes the angles of his palms and suddenly he's spinning ever faster, bouncing around within the spiral of wind he's kicked up.

Todoroki's smile is slipping as his fire sputters out at his side, right before they impact Izuku swears he hears Todoroki shout 'Endeavor'.

Like some kind of switch was flipped, Kacchan flings his hand downward, launching himself back from Todoroki and landing nimbly a good ten feet from the dual quirk user. He looks worried as he steps closer before huffing and walking over to Todoroki.

"Huh! What's this, why did they stop?"

Izuku can sympathize with Present Mic's confusion as he too is wondering what is going on. He keeps his eyes locked on the pair as they seem to be discussing something before Kacchan turns to Midnight and seems to ask her a question.

Midnight nods in response, "Would Midoriya Izuku please come down to the arena?"

"Huh?"

"I wonder why they want Midoriya?"

"Deku?"

"I don't know, but I should probably hurry and get down there. I'll be back soon."

Izuku takes off, rushing through the halls until he comes out through the tunnel into the arena and quickly makes his way up to where Midnight is standing besides the two finalists.

"Um, did you need me for something?"

"Yeah, we need you to figure out which of us would have won?"

"Huh?"

"They both seem to think you are the best person to make the decision."

"You're always over analyzing everything and mumbling about it, I heard you up in the fucking stands, you managed to predict the outcome of almost every match, the only one you couldn't call was between Shitty Hair and his clone."

"Oh, well, I guess you have a point there." Izuku pushes his pointer fingers together beginning to mumble. Eventually he tilts his head, one finger going to his cheek as he looks skyward, weighing each of their quirks and strategies through training, the sports festival, and the strengths of their quirks.

"Todoroki would win, as long as he's able to use his fire to keep his ice from slowing him down. His quirk takes less of a physical toll on his body than Kacchan's."

"Oh? What sort of toll?"

"Tch, he means the backlash on my arms. I can only sweat so much, and even when I get a lot that I can use physics still makes me it's bitch."

At the blinks he gets from the teachers Kacchan gnashes his teeth.

"It's basic fucking physics, Newtonian laws and shit. Each action has an equal and opposite reaction. The bigger the boom the more kickback my arms fucking take."

"I see, well since the two of you said that the match would be called at Midoriya's discretion, Todoroki wins the match!" The last is said with flair, her cat of nine tails held high above her head as the announcement board throws up digital fireworks over Todoroki's picture.

"I suppose we should pick a date then for when we go on our date."

"Date?"

"Yeah, date. Didn't you hear him nerd? And better yet, this sucker's going to treat us."

"Wha? I'm so confused."

"Bakugou and I discussed before the match that the winner would be allowed to treat for our first date. We have the next few days off, we could do something at some point during that time."

"Yeah, yeah. Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Hmm? No, but I have a request for how we start."

"What is it Todoroki?"

"I think I would like to go see my mother, and introduce the two of you to her."

"Sure, we can do that. But after we're going somewhere fancy for lunch, got it?"

"Oh, can we go to the amusement park also? I haven't been there since I was little."

"I've never been to one before."

Izuku and Kacchan turn to look at the dual colored boy.

"Amusement park it is."


	27. Chapter 27

Quite frankly, Shouto is nervous about his plans for the day following the sports festival. Even as he dresses in a casual white t-shirt with a red button up layered open over top, he can't help but wonder if he isn't going to just screw things up with his soulmates.

Heaving a sigh he takes his back back from beside his bed and checks to make sure he removed all of his school things before heading to the kitchen. There he grabs a few water bottles from the fridge and a few protein bars as well. Packing them in his bag he slings it over his shoulder as his sister comes in.

"Shouto?"

"I won't be home today Fuyumi. I made plans to spend time with some classmates."

The look his sister sends him is apprehensive. They are both aware of how much Endeavor has discouraged Shouto from making friends over the years. Being in high school now had only caused the man to reiterate how Shouto shouldn't waste time getting close to his 'rivals'.

Then her expression shifts as if remembering something. "Are they your soulmates?"

Shouto pauses in his trek to the front door to look at his kind sister, "Yes?"

"I saw the one boy on the television during the sports festival. It was hard to miss his mark." She taps her palm as if to emphasize her statement. "Who is the other one?"

Shouto looks thoughtful for a long moment, a grin spreading on his face. "Promise you'll let me tell Father when the time comes?"

Fuyumi nods, concern flashing in her eyes.

"It's Midoriya, the green haired boy I fought in the second round of the tournament."

"Really?" Fuyumi brings a hand to her mouth in shock, eyes widening. "Shouto?"

Shouto has moved to the genkan and is putting his shoes on. "I'll be fine. Father believes the rumors that soulmarks reflect one's nature and has always been over eager to find mine." He straightens, tapping the toe of his shoes on the floor. "I will tell him, but I think I'd like to get to know both of them first."

"He already knows about that Bakugou boy."

"I know, everyone knows about that, I'm sure."

"Where are you three going?"

"I'm taking them to see Mom, then we're going to an amusement park."

"You're going to visit mom? Won't Father be upset?"

"He can be as upset as he wants, I need to talk to her, to let her know I don't blame here. Honestly, I should have done this forever ago."

"Alright, just take care. Please?"

"I will, thank you Fuyumi."

* * *

They had agreed to meet at the train station around nine.

Katsuki checks his watch, ten minutes till nine.

Deku had insisted they leave early to prevent Half 'n Half from waiting on them. It wasn't a bad plan, but now they have been waiting here for ten minutes with ten more left until the appointed time.

"Oh, you're early. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, we weren't, right Kacchan?"

"Speak for yourself, you made us get here ten minutes ago." Katsuki scowl softens at the worried look Deku sends him, clearly not sure if he is in the wrong here or not. "No we weren't waiting long. Come on you nerds, let's get a move on." He stuffs his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "Lead the way Half 'n Half."

Half 'n Half steps forward, leading them down the sidewalk toward a large white hospital not far from the station.

"Bakugou, I've been meaning to ask; why is it you never use anyone's name?"

"Huh?"

Deku stifles a few giggles behind his hand, deepening the scowl caused by Half 'n Half's question.

"The hell kind of question is that?"

"I think it's Kacchan's way of showing he cares."

"Shut up, it is not."

Neither of the other boys look to believe him.

"Oh!" Deku claps his hands, smiling so brightly Katsuki feels he may need to buy sun block. "Can I give you a nickname too Todoroki?"

Half 'n Half blinks at the question, clearly not sure how to respond. It has Katsuki grinding his teeth as it's obvious that the boy hasn't had many friends before now and there is only one person to blame for that.

"I suppose so."

"Alright then! Hmm, oh! I know, what about Shoukun?"

"Why does he get 'kun' you little twerp?" Katsuki grabs Deku in a playful headlock, forcing the smaller boy to bend over, arms flailing as the blonde messes with his hair.

"Kacchan!"

"I demand equal treatment!"

"Shoukun! Help! He's messing up my hair!"

"I didn't realize it was possible for it to get messier."

The two roughhousing boys pause and blink at Half 'n Half as he continues to walk forward.

"Did, did he just tell a joke?"

The dual colored boy turns to face them a small smile on his face as Katsuki let's go of Deku.

"He did!"

Suddenly giddy, Deku takes off and nearly tackles Half 'n Half in a hug. Leaving Katsuki chuckle at the two from behind.

Today was already turning out to be a great one.


	28. Chapter 28

"Shoukun, you should go in by yourself first. It's the first time you've seen her in a while, we don't want to intrude."

Shoukun glances over at Izuku from his staring contest with the door to his mother's room.

"We'll be right here, just let us know when you want us to come in so we can meet her, there's no rush."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's sure. Just get a move on and see her already."

"Kacchan!"

"It's fine Izuku, Katsuki just doesn't know how to show when he cares." Shoukun sends the hotheaded blond a playful grin before knocking on his mother's door and waiting for a response.

"Come in?"

With a deep breath, and an encouraging grin from Izuku, Shoukun steps into the room.

"Shouto!"

"Hi Mom."

The door closes and cuts off the rest of the conversation from there, leaving Kacchan and Izuku standing in the hospital hallway.

"So Kacchan, did you tell your parents about finding Shoukun?"

"Huh? No, the old hag would insist on meeting him. I'll tell them eventually, don't get your panties in a twist." Kacchan shifts his weight from one foot to the other, looking over at Izuku, just standing calmly as they wait for Shoukun to call them in. "You told your mom didn't you?"

"Uh, well, yeah." Scratching the back of his head, Izuku looks away, pink dusting his cheeks. "She wanted to know what I had planned today, but she also was watching the sports festival, so she saw Shoukun's marks."

Kacchan rubs the back of his head, growling lightly, "I guess it can't be helped."

"Didn't your parents watch the sports festival?"

"Nah, mom was working on a case at the firm and dad has a big show coming up."

"Oh, that makes sense." Izuku taps his toe on the ground, hands clasped behind his back. "So, do you think your mom will help Shoukun when you do tell her?"

"Yeah, she can be a bitch but she isn't a crap person. She'll slap him so hard with a suit that he'll be feeling it for a long while." Kacchan pushes off the wall to stand closer to Izuku. "We also need to tell your mom about her soulmate. You've been putting it off. I know you have."

Izuku is sparred having to respond by the door to Mrs. Todoroki's room opening, both take this as their cue to enter.

Shoukun's mother is a beautiful woman. She's a bit on the petite side, with soft features and long white hair. She smiles at both of them as Shoukun closes the door behind them.

"So you two are my son's soulmates?"

Izuku nods with a soft smile while Kacchan grunts a response.

"Let me see if I can figure out which ones each of you are. Hmm, you're Midoriya Izuku, I bet you're the heart. And you're Bakugou Katsuki, the sword?"

Izuku flushes a bit, not wanting to offend the woman by correcting her. Beside him Kacchan is struggling not to laugh, hand coming up to cover his mouth while he turns away from the woman before them.

"No, mom, Izuku is the sword and Katsuki is the heart."

"Oh!" A blush settles on her cheeks, eyes widening in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just assumed."

"No, no, it's fine." Kacchan lets out a snort and both of his soulmates are staring at him in concern. "That whole thing where the marks have a deeper meaning's always felt like a pack of lies to me. They're just random markings."

Izuku has to bite the inside of his cheek at that. He knows they aren't completely random, but it's not like he can easily explain that, not here."

"Well, even so, it's nice to meet both of you. Shouto tells me you found out during the sports festival at U.A."

"Ah, yes!"

"Yeah, this idiot here decided playing hero was more important than the actually fight and managed to get the other idiot to use his full quirk." Kacchan places a hand on Izuku's head, roughly messing up his hair as he speaks, a thumb jerks over to Shoukun at his mention."

"Kacchan!"

Izuku is released to see the small smile on Kacchan's face and spots another one on Shoukun's mother.

"You two seem to get along rather well."

"We've known each other since we were little. Our mom's went to high school together and are still the best of friends."

"We'll introduce you sometime."

"Thank you, and thank you for being there for my son."

"Ah, it's no big deal, that's what friends are for, right?"

A small laugh bounces through the air from the woman by the window. "I see, so Shouto refuses to tell me how well all of you did in the tournament."

"Mom!"

"Oh he does, does he? Well to start with, the nerd here lost because their combined attacks managed to push him out of the ring. Then when he and I went at it in the finals we had to stop the fight for safety reasons."

"Safety reasons?"

Shoukun rubs the back of his neck, not making eye contact with his mother. "I'm not confident in not hurting an opponent with my fire side yet, and I couldn't live with myself if I hurt one of my soulmates like that."

"I see, it's alright to be cautious and learn your limits Shouto." They smile at each other briefly, "So how did you two decide who won?"

"We asked the teachers to let Deku make the call. He's such a nerd we both figured that he could analyze the fight and determine who would have won."

"Which turned out to be myself."

A worried frown crosses her features, "Shouto?"

"He left during the final fight, or so I was told. So he may not know yet. He's been at his office since the tournament ended though."

"Shoukun?" Izuku places a hand on Shoukun's shoulder, looking up at him in concern.

"It's fine Izuku, I'll be fine."

Izuku still purses his lips in thought, but doesn't add anything else.

* * *

The three spend another half hour talking with Shouto's mom before saying their goodbyes and leaving the hospital.

"Alright, let's go you nerds. We can eat when we get to the amusement park. It has this nice little cafe themed after a French bistro."

"But won't that be expensive?"

Katsuki rubs his knuckles into Izuku's messy hair, messing it further. "Yeah, but Half 'n Half is paying, and I bet he has dear old dad's credit card on hand."

"I was hoping to max it out."

Izuku looks horrified at the implications of what his soulmates are saying. "Shoukun, Kacchan, no, we can't!"

"Deku, yes!"

Both boys take one of Izuku's arms, pulling the shocked teen behind them as they head back toward the train station and make their way to the amusement park.


	29. Chapter 29

Izuku hangs his head when they reach the amusement park and Shouto follows through on buying their tickets. He manages a token protest, claiming he never agreed to this.

"You lost nerd, you don't have a say in this."

"I agree with Katsuki, you were knocked out of the tournament first, so let me treat you so I don't feel like I'm turning into my father."

The look Izuku sends at the two holding his hands captive tells them that he is not amused. Both boys just send him a grin and tug him along to the bistro they had discussed earlier.

They got a few odd looks as they're settled down at a table, people recognizing them from the sports festival.

Shouto opens the menu to see what he might want, the other two doing the same.

"Oh! They have katsudon."

"You like katsudon Izuku?"

"Idiot can't get enough of it." Katsuki looks the menu over one more time before setting it aside. "The croquette with peppers on the side."

Shouto sends the explosive boy an odd look while Izuku just lets out a sigh as if he's dealt with this before.

"Kacchan,"

"They don't have anything spicey on here, so I'll make what I get spicey with peppers on the side."

"I didn't realize you liked spicey food."

"Tch, well now you do."

Izuku sighs heavily, setting his own menu aside. "Just ignore him, he's being difficult." Katsuki looks ready to explode in response to Izuku's joking tone. "Have you decided what you want to get?"

"I think I'll get the steak frites." His lips quirking up in a small smile. "It's the most expensive item on the menu."

Izuku looks scandalized while Katsuki just starts laughing.

"Shit yes! I'm getting that too!"

"Kacchan!"

"It's fine Izuku."

"I know you say that, but still." Izuku frowns at the other two, arms crossed over his chest.

"Please Izuku, let's just have fun. It's my first time being allowed to come to an amusement park. I don't want you to worry about anything, okay?"

"Fine, but I get to treat the two of you next time."

Shouto and Katsuki share a look that clearly says they are both accepting the challenge of never letting Izuku touch a single check.

* * *

With lunch done Katsuki leads his two soulmates through the park to where the rides are. Half 'n Half's never been to one of these places before, so he figures going on a few rides is the perfect thing to start with.

"Kacchan, maybe we should start with something a little smaller?"

They're standing in line for one of the biggest roller coasters in the park. Katsuki would have picked the biggest, but the seats in the larger rides are only two across, this is one of the standing rides and it fits four across.

"This one lets us all sit next to each other, stupid Deku. Now come on."

The line moves forward and before long the three are settled in their seats, Katsuki in the middle. There isn't a fourth person in their row since Katsuki had growled at the attendant when they tried to seat someone there.

"You didn't need to growl at them Katsuki."

"What kind of creep rides a roller coaster by themselves."

Deku lets his face fall into his palm and shakes his head, stopping Half 'n Half from continuing.

Things start going wrong when they reach the top of the first hill. It turns out Deku may have had the right idea in suggesting a smaller ride to start out on.

Tipping over the edge Katsuki feels the dual colored boy grip his hand and squeeze, cold creeping into his palm.

Katsuki was suddenly regretting every decision in his life.

* * *

They stumble off the roller coaster, Kacchan shivering and Shoukun looking a little green.

"Alright, let's go play a few games to recover before going on anymore rides."

"You want to go on more of these things?"

"Well, they are sort of fun Shoukun, we just need to pick ones that are little smaller and maybe slower next time."

"Seconded!" Kacchan shifts around until he's leaning on Shoukun's fire-side. "Make it better, warm me up Half 'n Half."

Shoukun looks a little lost on what to do with a shivering blonde snuggling up to him. Eventually he starts steaming from his fire-side causing Kacchan to sigh in relief, sinking further against Shoukun.

Click!

Izuku chuckles as Kacchan squints angrily at him.

"Did you just take a fucking picture of us?"

"Why do you want a copy?"

"I would."

"Alright Shoukun, I'll text it to you." Izuku starts to type in Shoukun's number when he realizes he doesn't have it. "Oh, we never exchanged numbers."

"We'll worry about that later nerds." Kacchan straightens from leaning on Shoukun, snatching both boys' wrists and dragging them over to the games. "Deku wants to play games, so we'll go play games."

Izuku laughs, grinning like a fool at Shoukun's confused expression.

Kacchan stop abruptly, almost causing the two he's dragging around to run into his back.

"Kacchan?"

"We're playing that one."

Izuku looks to see where Kacchan is pointing and frowns.

"The guess your weight game?"

"Yeah, the guy's supposed to guess your weight and then you get on the scale and they give you a prize based on how accurate their guess is."

"That seems like an odd game."

"It's perfect, come on Deku, let's see if they can guess your weight."

The mad grin on Kacchan's face worries Izuku, even as he is dragged over. Shoukun following along after them.

"Hey Half 'n Half, pay the man so he can guess how much Deku weighs."

Fishing the bills out of his pocket, Shoukun pays the man in the stall before he turns to Izuku and studies him for a few moments.

"I'd say you probably weigh one hundred twenty-three pounds."

Kacchan is still grinning as Izuku slowly steps onto the scale at the operator's insistence.

"This is so embarrassing Kacchan."

"Suck it up nerd, you'll be fine."

"Alright let's see how much you weigh," The scale bounces around a bit before slowing and settling. "One hundred seventy-nine pounds," The operator goes a bit pale at how far off he is in his guess.

"We'll take the giant AllMight plush."

"Right. Here, here you go." The operator hands over the plush to Kacchan, who is grinning irredeemably.

"I'm surprised that you weigh so much Izuku."

"Ah well, I've trained a lot, so it's all muscle."

"Deku's built like a damn brickhouse. It may have been cheating a little to have him be the one weighed, but we got the plush."

* * *

The rest of the day they spent goofing off and competing in the various games. Going through the haunted house had been an experience as both Katsuki and Shouto clung to Izuku like limpets, shaking and almost attacking the various displays.

Eventually they find themselves sitting on the ferris wheel as the sun sets over the city.

"This was fun."

"Yeah, I'm glad you guys came up with this idea."

"Tch, it won't be the last time, so you two better come up with places you want to go next time."

Izuku grins at both of them, pulling them into a tight hug. "You guys are the best."


	30. Chapter 30

The days following their first date leaves Izuku walking on air, something his mother is happy to take note of.

"I'm happy for you Izuku. I hope you'll bring Katsuki and, Todoroki wasn't it? Over soon."

"I will mom, don't worry." Izuku is sitting at the dining room table texting with Shoukun and Kacchan while his mother works on breakfast.

'You need to tell Auntie you found her soulmate, it's been a fucking year Deku!'

'You found you mother's soulmate and haven't told her who he is?'

'It's complicated, and Kacchan knows this.'

'...I am struggling to understand what could make things complicated enough to warrant not telling her something so important.'

'It's his soulmark.'

'Are you trying to say you won't tell them cause he should fucking figure it out himself! People get help with this shit all the fucking time Deku!'

'It's not that! You know about his injuries Kacchan! What if I tell them and…'

'And he fucking dies!'

'...'

'Dies? Am I missing something?'

'You didn't find out about the truth about the damn soulmarks until the sports festival, that's no excuse for not telling them sooner.'

'Izuku, Katsuki? How did Izuku even meet this guy, it sounds like he should be in a hospital?'

'I met him a year ago, he agreed to help me train with my quirk so I would have a chance at getting into U.A. He's an old pro hero, not many know of him though, his injury keeps him from doing much hero work these days. His soulmark sits right on top of his injury, it's in the same place at what, you know, last time. It's hard to explain.'

'The man that was in the infirmary after our fight, is that him?'

'That was him.'

'How bad is is injury?'

'...'

'It's pretty fucking bad, he's missing his stomach, half a lung, and a good chunk of his intestines. He's lucky it didn't damage his heart directly, it pretty much covers his entire left side. It's pretty fucking gruesome to see.'

'Kacchan!'

'I see, Izuku, if you feel it's best not to tell them, then I will support you on this, but you should consider it. Even if they only know each other a few years, wouldn't that be better than to have never known each other?'

'... I'll take that into consideration, thank you Shoukun.'

'I still don't get why he gets a fucking 'kun' while I'm stuck with 'chan'.'

'I think 'chan' suits you better, maybe I will start calling you Kacchan as well.'

'Lol!'

'Don't you fucking dare!'

'But Kacchan, Shoukun just wants to show you he cares. Right Shoukun?'

'Of course Kacchan.'

'Stop it now, the both of you or no more lunches!'

'Lunches?'

'No, not the lunches, I need your lunches Kacchan!'

'Lunches?!'

'Yes, did you think he made his own lunch every morning? Idiot can't cook to save his life.'

'Kacchan's the best cook though!'

'... Would you really make me a lunch as well?'

'I already bought you a couple of bento's.'

'... I'm not sure how to feel about this.'

'Tell anyone and die!'

'Kacchan's super shy about it, so we can't tell anyone.'

'I am not shy, you nerd!'

"Izuku? Breakfast is ready."

"Oh, sorry, I got caught up in talking to Kacchan and Shoukun."

"It's alright dear, I may not know what it's like to have found my soulmate, but I do remember what it's like to be in love."

Izuku stops in the middle of taking his first bite, the wistful tone in his mother's voice hitting him hard. He was so happy to find his soulmates, to be able to be with them. Did he really have the right to keep that same happiness from his mother.

Lowering the chopsticks he stares down at the table for a long moment.

"Izuku? Is everything alright?"

"Mom, if I found your soulmate, if I could introduce you to him, even if you'd only have a few years together, would you want me to tell you?"

"My soulmate," His mother looks confused as she tries to understand why he would ask something like this. "Izuku?"

"It's, just, would you be happier, even if it could only be for a short time?"

"I think, I think I would want to give it a try. Not all soulmates get along though, especially when they meet later in life. They've met other people, started families,"

"I know, but, Dad's gone, and,"

"Izuku, do you know who he is?"

He bites on his lower lip, nervous, but not wanting to lie when asked so directly. Izuku nods.

"I see."

They sit in silence for a long while before his mother speaks up.

"Have I met him already?"

Another slow nod.

"Do you think we would make each other happy?"

"I think you would. He's a great man, and I really admire him."

She sits in silence, waiting to see if Izuku will continue, not wanting to push him into a decision.

"You remember Yagi-san?"

She blinks, "The man that helped you train with your quirk after it came in?"

Izuku nods and it takes his mother a moment to realize what she is being told.

"Oh, oh I see. You told me about his injury when he came over for dinner after you two first met."

"Yeah."

"You were worried about that weren't you?"

"I'm sorry mom, I just, I didn't want you to be hurt when he,"

"Izuku," She is up and around the table in a moment, hugging her son close. "Thank you for worrying, but you don't need to. Why don't you invite him over to dinner so he and I can talk?"

"I can do that, but do you mind if I just go over to Kacchan's when he does. You don't need me to, you know."

"That would be fine.

The two share another hug before turning back to the cooling breakfast.


	31. Chapter 31

"We'll be picking hero names today with help from Midnight."

As said teacher walks into the room Aizawa is already zipping his sleeping bag up and flopping onto the ground, leaving Midnight in charge of the class.

As she begins her introduction on the importance of picking a good name that you are comfortable with, Shoto finds himself glancing around at his classmate.

Other than Katsuki and Izuku he hasn't seen the rest of them since the sports festival.

Still as boards are passed out with markers for everyone to write down their hero names on, Shouto just stares at his blankly. He'd never really thought of what kind of hero name he'd want. His father hadn't ever mentioned it either. He probably wants to do a legacy name like Ingenium.

Shouto shudders slightly at the thought.

It would have been easy to pick a name if he only planned to use his ice, but things have changed. He's making amends with his mother, he's found his soulmates, and he's now using his fire.

Looking around he sees Izuku staring at his board just as he is doing. Though a glance at Katsuki shows he's grinning unnervingly at his own board.

Shouto can't help but wonder what name he must have come up with to have a face like that.

"Now who would like to come up and present their names."

There are many grumbles at the announcement that they would need to share their names. Shouto doesn't understand the surprise. They had been given presentation boards after all.

He goes back to thinking on his name, tuning out his classmates until he notices Katsuki standing and moving to the front.

"King Explosion Murder."

Shouto finds himself choking on a laugh as Katsuki is told the name is too violent, but it also gets him thinking, what sort of name could he get away with that would piss off his old man.

"Lord Explosion Murder."

Shouto's head almost hits the desk in front of him as he drops it to stifle his laughter at the names Katsuki is picking. He also wonders what Izuku might be thinking of picking.

"I've put a good deal of thought into this name. I know it started as an insult, something I was ashamed of, but since then it's grown. I don't see it the same way, so from now on I'll be known as the hero Deku!"

Shouto blinks as the rest of the class murmurs, a glance over to Katsuki shows him to be slack jawed in shock at Izuku's chosen name.

Looking down, Shouto smiles as he finally puts down a name of his own.

"The hot and cold hero: Half 'n Half."

Screech! Crash!

"Now you're just making fun of me!"

"No, I like the nickname you gave me. I think it makes a good hero name."

"It's a bit unorthodox, but it is a good hero name given your quirk. Still are you sure about this Todoroki?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

"I can't believe you two idiots are using the names I gave you as your hero names!"

"Are you saying the names you picked for us are lame?"

Kastuki glares at Deku as the nerd eats his lunch.

"To be fair, I mostly picked it to piss off my old man." Half 'n Half takes a bite of his food, humming in delight as his next bite comes a little faster.

"Tch, whatever!"

"Do you need help picking a name out Kacchan? Midnight said you had until the end of the day to submit something."

Katsuki feels himself about to lash out at Deku, not liking the idea that he wasn't able to come up with a name during class. "I still don't get what was wrong with the names I picked already."

"It might have had something to do with putting 'murder' at the end of them."

"What?" Looking over at Half 'n Half, Katsuki twists his face in confusion.

"He's right, it's not very heroic to murder people Kacchan."

"But it sounds awesome!"

Deku shrugs, looking down at his lap, tapping his chopsticks on his bento in thought. Suddenly his face lights up and he turns a wide grin toward Katsuki.

"What about Ground Zero!"

"Huh?"

"Actually that does suit him rather well."

"What are you two nerds on about?"

"Well ground zero is usually the epicenter of some kind of disaster or explosion. It suits your quirk, not to mention if you are aiming for the top hero spot you want a name that makes people think of you and brings you to the center of attention right?"

Katsuki blinks, thinking hard about what Deku is telling him. It isn't a terrible name, better than Deku or Half 'n Half at least.

"Alright fine, I'll see if Midnight will let me use it after lunch."


	32. Chapter 32

"So what internships do you think you're going to take?"

"I'm thinking of taking the one my old man offered me."

"Why? I thought you hated your old man."

"Hmm, true, but I can learn a lot from him, plus I have a feeling he'd find some way to force me into going with him anyway."

The three soulmates are hanging out under a tree around the back side of the school discussing their potential internships.

"You two are so lucky to have gotten so many offers." Izuku sighs.

"What the hell are you talking about Deku!"

"You had quite a few offers didn't you?"

"A few, but I didn't make it very far in the tournament portion of the festival."

The other two look at each other, both realizing that their showings in the sports festival somehow managed to overshadow Izuku's own accomplishments.

"I'm sorry, we overshadowed you."

"No, no, that's not it. I just, I should have tried harder."

"Deku, how the fuck could you have tried harder. You faced Half 'n Half in the second round, that was just fucking bad luck."

"I have to a agree with Katsuki on this one. The only way things could have gone differently was if the order of our matches was different."

Izuku still looks like he isn't convinced.

"It was probably your damn freak out at the end of the match."

Shoukun turns to Kacchan, slowly blinking before glancing up a finger resting on his chin. "That could be it."

Izuku's shoulders slump further. "I guess I should just choose from the generic list like everyone else."

"Damnit, now I feel bad since I'm going to do mine with Best Jeanist."

Izuku blinks at Kacchan, confused for a long moment.

"Kacchan, I don't think that's the best fit for you."

"What, why the hell not? He's the number four ranked hero, why wouldn't I want to intern with him?"

"You only picked him because he was the highest ranked hero to give you an offer." He sighs and turns to Shoukun, eyes pleading.

"It's not really that bad of a choice, Best Jeanist is a very well known and successful hero."

"Uwah! You too Shoukun!"

"Why are you so bent out of shape on this?"

"Uh, it's just, it's just Best Jeanist is more of a support hero. He specializes in confining and capture of criminals. Kacchan's more combat oriented, like Gang Orca or the Rabbit Hero: Miruko"

"Rabbit Hero!"

"Wouldn't that suit Izuku better?"

"Me!"

"Yeah, he does have those rabbit ears on his costume."

"Rabbit ears, they aren't rabbit ears!"

"They aren't?"

"Then what the hell are they supposed to be?"

Izuku looks down scratching at his cheek and blushing. "They're antenna, you know, like AllMight has."

Both boys blink at him. After a moment Kacchan splutters, holding back his laughter before just fully giving up and bending over in laughter holding his stomach.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's hillarious"

"Kacchan!"

"It is a bit odd."

"Can, can we just change the subject already." Izuku is holding his cheeks and blushing madly. "You're so embarrassing."

* * *

"I'm home."

"Oh, Katsuki." The old hag pokes her head around the corner from the living room. "Come in here brat."

"Tch, whatever. Old Hag." Despite the tone Katsuki finishes taking his shoes off and heads into the living room. "What is it?"

"It's about your soulmate and what you told me about his dad." She thrusts a stack of papers at her son. "Have him look these over and sign them."

"That was fast, how the fuck did you pull this off so quickly?"

"You should know I'm just that good."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Katsuki puts the papers into his schoolbag. "Thanks."

"Just be sure to bring him and Izuku by for dinner sometime, I can't wait to meet them."

"You already know Deku." Katsuki turns to head into the kitchen, pulling an apron off the hook next to the fridge and putting it on. "Fine, I was planning to invite them over anyway." Kasuki pulls out ingredients for dinner and continuing before the old hag can comment. "And yes, I'll invite Auntie. It's going to have to wait until after our internships though."


	33. Chapter 33

"Ah, Young Midoriya!"

"AllMight! Do you need something?" Izuku glances around. AllMight had shown up on his way to meet with Kacchan and Shoukun for lunch.

"Yes, ah, would you mind following me for a moment?"

Shaking his head and wondering what has his hero so nervous, the green-haired boy follows after the older man to a stairwell that is not being used at the moment.

"I know you didn't get any offers directly after the sports festival, but we still had them coming in and being sorted and what not. In fact, you did receive one offer to internship with a pro." AllMight is shaking violently, pounding a large hand on his thigh as if urging himself on to continue.

"I did! Who is it?"

"Ah, well you see, he was my old teacher. He knows all about One For All. I don't understand why he feels the need to take you as an intern given he's mostly retired, but if you are interested," AllMight pulls a slip of paper from his pocket and holds it out to Izuku. "Here is the information if you would like it."

Izuku takes the paper, bowing slightly. "Thank you, I'll take it into consideration."

"Ah, yes, that's good." AllMight turns to leave when Izuku remembers something.

"Oh, AllMight! My mom wanted me to invite you to dinner at our place tonight."

AllMight pauses and looks over his shoulder as his pupil. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing like that. She just thought you might like a home cooked meal and some company. She doesn't know about the lunches Kacchan's been making you."

"I understand. What time should I arrive?"

"Oh, well around five thirty should be good."

"Let your mother know I will be there. I will see you tonight Young Midoriya."

* * *

"You damn nerd, what took you so long?"

"Sorry Kacchan. AllMight needed to talk to me about an internship offer that came in late."

"You got an offer?"

"Yes, it's an older, retired hero I've never even heard of, but if he was an underground hero before AllMight made his debut there wouldn't be much on him."

"What's his name?"

Deku pulls a slip of paper from his pocket to look over. "It says here his name is Gran Torino."

"Why'd he pick you out for an internship?"

"Ah, I'm not really sure Kacchan, but he did. I was thinking it would be an interesting opportunity, and it's not like I received any other offers, so he probably believes there's something he can teach me that no one else can."

"That is a very optimistic view of the situation.

Deku shrugs at Half 'n Half's comment before pulling his lunch out and digging in.

"Oh, Kacchan, would it be alright if I came over for dinner tonight?"

"Why so sudden?"

"Ah, it's just, I talked to my mom and she had me invite her soulmate over for dinner, I was going to stick around long enough to let him in but then leave them alone."

"Tch, sure, the old hag wants to coo over you anyway and learning Auntie found her soulmate will just be the icing on the cake." Katsuki turns to Half 'n Half, "You can come too if you want."

"I'm not sure I can on such short notice." He looks down, frown marring his face.

"Your old man needs to lay off." Katsuki reaches into the bag beside him that he had brought with him rather than leave in the classroom. "Here, look these over and sign them for my mom at least. She got them together quicker than I expected."

Half 'n Half takes the papers, shock blooming on his face as he reads them over.

"Katsuki, this is an acknowledgment that I wish to press charges for child abuse," He flips to the next page, still reading, "Neglect, domestic violence, and misuse of one's quirk."

"Yeah, the old hag put it together at her law firm. She can move forward with the case once you sign these and release the case to her officially. Once you sign them she'll be able to pull medical records for you and get in contact with your mom at the hospital."

"I thought you were joking about suing him."

"Why would Kacchan joke about that? He's been hurting you, and we care about you Shoukun. You shouldn't have to continue living with that man, not if he's hurting you."

"It'll last longer than a punch to his face at least."

"Do you have a pen?"

Katsuki pulls out a pen and the they watch as Half 'n Half signs the papers, handing them back to Katsuki.

"I still don't think I can make it over tonight for dinner, but I appreciate the offer. And thank you, for that." He gestures to the papers being carefully put away.

"Like the nerd said, we care Half 'n Half."


	34. Chapter 34

Knock! Knock!

"Izuku, could you get the door?"

"Yes."

Inko listens as Izuku stands from his spot on the sofa where he is doing his homework, making his way to the door and opening it for their guest.

"Sensei, you made it."

"I did, thank you for the invitation Young Midoriya."

She listens to the shuffling from the entrance as she assumes her son's teacher is taking off his shoes. After a few minutes she hears them come into the kitchen.

"Mom?"

She gives the food one last stir, wiping her hands on her apron and turning around. A wide smile graces her face as she sees her soulmate, though he probably doesn't know that.

"Yagi, it's good to see you again, thank you for taking care of my son."

"Ah, Midoriya. It's been no trouble, he's a wonderful student."

"Oh, please sit down, I need to finish a few things for dinner. It shouldn't be much longer."

"I'm going to head over to Kacchan's, Have a good dinner Mom, Sensei."

Yagi's eyes widen as Izuku hurries out and starts packing up his things. It doesn't take long for them to hear the front door open and close as the boy makes his way to his own soulmate's home.

"I am very confused now."

"Oh, don't mind Izuku, he just wanted to give us a bit of time to talk."

"Talk?"

Inko finishes dishing up the meal and brings it to the table, setting it there between the two place settings.

"Izuku mentioned you have injuries that have restricted your diet. I did a bit of research and tried to make things that would be easy for you to eat."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

They serve themselves and begin eating.

"This is very good."

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Yagi takes a few more bites before stopping and watching Inko finish her serving.

"You mentioned that Izuku was giving us time to talk?"

Inko puts down her chopsticks and looks up at the man across from her, fully taking him in for the first time since they were first introduced.

"Izuku told me about your soulmark."

Yagi's jaw drops and he looks just a little betrayed. "He, he told you?"

"Please don't be mad at him for it. He must have been trying to decide whether to tell me or not since he found out." She fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "You're probably wondering why he would feel the need to tell me anything about your soulmate."

"Uh, maybe just a little."

Inko smiles gently. "It's because it wasn't the first time he had seen it."

Yagi blinks slowly, trying to wrap his mind around what he is being told.

"Did Young Midoriya tell you anything else?"

Inko blinks. "No, is there something he should have told me?"

"Ah, no, no, it's just, this is quite a bit to wrap my head around." Yagi fidgets with his fingers for a bit, "I never expected to find you."

"I have to admit, I was giving up hope."

"Midoriya, there are some things. Things I need to tell you." Yagi drops his gaze down to the table, trying to get up the nerve to tell her why they can't be together.

"Yagi?"

His gaze lifts to see her worried expression. "I'm dying Midoriya, I haven't even told your son. There can't be anything between us. I'm sorry."

"It's more than that isn't it?"

Yagi turns away, not sure if he can handle looking at Inko's wide tearful eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's too dangerous for me to tell you everything."

"But you told Izuku?" Yagi looks up into the hard eyes of a mother bear.

"Ah, yes, well, some of those things sort of just came out. By accident."

The angered look fades from Inko's eyes and her shoulders slump. "It has to do with the quirk he got so suddenly, doesn't it?"

Yagi opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off.

"He had an extra joint in his toe, the doctor told us he would never manifest a quirk. Yet here he is now, all these years later with a powerful quirk and he just keeps telling me he has to have been a late bloomer. And now, here you are, my soulmate, and you know why but you won't tell me."

"Midoriya." Yagi stands, hand outstretched as if wanting to touch the woman across from him, but his fingers curl inward, afraid to touch.

She gives him a hurt look, eyes wide and shining.

Yagi freezes, then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "You're right, even without being soulmates, simply being his mother, I should have told you." Yagi takes another deep breath before letting his body shift. His muscles bulking up into his hero form.

When the change is complete he opens his eyes and looks down at the woman he should have shared this with months ago. He bends at the waist, bowing deeply.

"I apologize for the trouble I have caused you."

"You're, you're AllMight!"

Yagi straightens, nervously scratching the back of his head. "Yes. I hope this isn't too much."

Inko blinks and wobbles a bit. When Yagi moves to catch her she holds a hand up to stop him, the other going to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, this is just a lot to take in." She eventually brings her hand back to her lap and looks up at the hero standing over her. "It answers a lot of questions, but there are some that are not." She reaches a hand up, taking his much larger one in hers. "Would you mind changing back, it's a bit disconcerting to talk to you like this and we still need to talk about all of this."

Steam wafts off of Yagi, changing him back into the smaller form. "Yes, we do."


	35. Chapter 35

Deku has been humming happily all morning and it is starting to get on Katsuki's nerves as they approach their stop for school.

"I'm glad things worked out well for Auntie, but the humming has to stop Nerd!"

Deku stops and blinks at him, but Katsuki just increases his attempts to glare the other into submission.

"Oh! Kacchan, it apparently was brought up last night about how you've been making Yagi lunches. My mom was hoping you could teach her how to prepare them so you two can trade off. Uh, that's you know, only if you don't mind of course."

Katsuki huffs, crossing his arms and looking away. "I can teach Auntie how to make them, she can even use the lunch boxes I got for him, no need to waste money."

"Really, thanks Kacchan!" Deku quickly wraps the grumpier of the two in a hug, smile wide.

"Yeah, yeah, we already know I'm amazing."

"That's true. Oh, did you ever find a bento for Shoukun?"

"Yeah, took a bit long to find one he'd appreciate."

Deku keeps staring at him and eventually Katsuki give in and pulls out the bento he had found for Half 'n Half. The kerchief wrapping it up Is mostly blue with hints of pink and purple on it as well. Though what really catches Deku's eye is the figure of a young woman posed and holding a snowflake in her hand while wearing a sparkly dress with a long sheer cape.

"I'm going to be honest Kacchan, I've never heard of this hero before. Who is she?"

"She's not a fucking hero, damn nerd. She's a character from an old American kids movie. I figured Half 'n Half would like her since she's pretty cool and has epic ice powers like he does."

"But Kacchan, he also has fire, not just ice."

"Yeah, which is why the box is printed with a different character that uses fire, hates his dad, but also cares for his mom."

Deku stares at Katsuki for a long moment, a smile creeping wider on his face. "You bought him two bento!"

"So what if I did, it just means I can mix and match them for him."

"Aww, don't worry, your secret is safe with me!"

Katsuki doesn't bother with a response.

* * *

"Here!"

Shouto looks up as Katsuki drops his lunch into his hands. Usually the blonde has Izuku hand his lunch to him. Though looking around reveals that Izuku has run off to give the mysterious other the tall bento he has only caught glimpses of.

"Thank you." He takes it, only now noticing the design on the kerchief. "I'm not familiar with any heroes that fight in a dress like this. It looks a bit formal and impractical."

Katsuki let's his face fall into his open palm, letting out a heavy sigh.

"What is with you two thinking it's all heroes. She a character from an old American movie about a queen with ice powers. I'm making you both watch it, and the sequel and the two animated shorts. Then we're watching the show for the guy on the box under the kerchief."

Shouto looks down at the bento, finally noticing the animated quality of the character. "I see. I never was allowed to watch many movies growing up, it should be an interesting experience."

* * *

"Have you turned in your paper for the internship you're taking?"

"Yes, I turned it in after settling on taking up my father's offer. I may not like him, but he is a high ranked hero and I can still learn quite a bit about how to run an agency from him."

"You put down a second choice, right?"

"I did, though I doubt I'll need it."

"Kacchan, why the sudden interest in Shoukun's internship?"

"It's the old hag's suggestion that you not take your internship with your old man."

Shoukun works his mouth for a moment before Izuku jumps in.

"Kacchan, is she moving things forward that quickly?"

"Moving forward?"

Kacchan nods. "She's found a judge who will take the case and gotten all the legal shit out of the way. She expects to serve him during our internships."

"Do things like this usually happen so quickly?"

"Not usually, but your case is a bit special. Considering what you've gone through, your mother and your old man's status, things need to move quickly so he can't get his feet under him and counter before the law gets involved. I won't lie, Endeavor is not going to go down easily, the suit against him is strong, but he has a lot of money and influence he can throw around. We want him to not be able to prepare and to have to only react, it's the only way we can win."

"I see."

"Kacchan, you sure know a lot about this stuff."

"The old hag's let me go over old trials since I was a brat. I'd be an idiot not to understand her strategies by now. Besides, that's just the strategy for the first suit, she's hoping to serve him with a second or third one in quick succession."

"How is she going to manage that?"

"She was reaching out to your mom to get a second suit together, and she's hoping your siblings might reach out to her once the first is served."

Shoukun and Izuku stare at Kacchan for a long silent moment, all three ignoring their lunches.

"So, Shoukun told me you want to have a movie marathon and binge watch an old TV show."


	36. Chapter 36

"Oh, I'm so excited! What about you Deku, are you excited to be doing your internship as well?"

Izuku rubs the back of his head, nodding sheepishly. "Of course, I just hope I don't disappoint my mentor."

"You went with that Gran Torino guy that put in a request for you late, didn't you?"

"I did. I tried looking him up but I couldn't find anything on him. I know he's a retired hero, but anything more than that," Izuku shrugs.

"Are you certain it's safe then, going to do your internship with an unknown hero?"

"Ah, well, maybe, but he's not completely unknown. I mean, he used to be a teacher here at U.A. back in his prime, but yeah, I suppose that's not all that much."

Iida nods, his concerns lifted slightly.

"Alright everyone, please grab your things. Don't forget your hero costumes, you'll need them on your internships. Remember to use your hero names as well, this is meant to help acclimate you to working in the field for real. It won't do you any good if don't take it seriously."

"Yes Sir!" The class chorus' as they move to gather their hero costumes and luggage for their week long internships.

"So what about Todoroki and Bakugou? I thought you three might try and do your internships close to one another?"

Izuku blinks, pausing in pulling down Uraraka's case with her hero costume for her. "No, we are separate people, we don't need to be near one another all the time. We have each other's contact info though, so we can stay in touch. Kacchan is going to do his internship with Best Jeanist, he insisted on it no matter how much I tried to convince him he is going to regret it."

Uraraka let's out a giggle, "He is pretty stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yeah. As for Shoukun, he was going to go to his dad's agency, but something came up so he switched to his second choice, Edgeshot."

"That's weird, I wonder what could have come up."

"I wonder as well. I know that Endeavor can be a strict hero, but he is still Todoroki's father. He should take a more solid hand in aiding his son's future career."

Izuku knows that Iida doesn't mean for that the way it sounds, he probably is assuming that there was some mission that Endeavor took over training his son and this was a matter of priorities, still it hurt that he couldn't correct his friend and tell him the truth of how hurtful what he said could come off.

"I for one am glad that Half 'n Half's not doing his internship with that bastard old man!"

"Kacchan!"

"What? That's rather rude!"

"Yeah Bakugou, you don't need to be so mean. Todoroki's one of your soulmates, isn't he?"

"Tch, it's Half 'n Half's choice where he does his internship, isn't it. If he doesn't want to go work with his old man, then leave it be."

Uraraka puts a finger to her chin, a thoughtful look on her face. "There's something going on that you two aren't telling us, isn't there?"

"Eh, you'll find out eventually, for now we can't say much. Just know that I'm liable to punch the bastard if I ever meet him."

"Bakugou! You can't just go around punching people. It's not heroic at all!"

"Tch."

"Don't worry Iida, I doubt Kacchan will ever get a chance to punch Endeavor."

"What's this about punching Endeavor?"

"Shoukun! How long have you been there?"

"Just long enough to hear that Katsuki is going to punch Endeavor. Or rather, not get a chance to. Are you planning on doing so before he can get a chance Izuku?"

"Wha! No, no! I mean, I wouldn't mind if the chance came up, I sort of regret not doing it at the sports festival when he and I talked right before our fight, but that was before I knew you were our third."

Kacchan grins widely as Izuku mumbles on, Uraraka, still looking thoughtful, while Iida's mouth is opening and closing as though he is unsure whether or not to scold his friend for his unheroic words.

"So Half 'n Half, what did Aizawa want?"

"Hmm, oh, he wanted to discuss where I was going to live after our internships are concluded. Apparently he and the principal spoke to Recovery Girl after the sports festival. That combined with your mother reaching out to them regarding why I changed my internship, lead to them taking this time that we will be out of school to build a dormitory for students. I'll be moving in once we complete our internships."

"Oh!" Izuku sends Shoukun a wide smile. "I'm glad. Will anyone else be moving into the dorms?"

"I believe that students whose families live out of the city and are currently in apartments closer to the school for convenience will be offered a chance to move in. They will be reaching out to their parents this week."

"Oh! That would be nice. I live in an apartment not too far from the school since my family isn't local. I've been worried that keeping up the apartment is too much for my parents, but a dorm would make everything easier."

"Pardon me if this sounds rude, but why would you not simply move back in with your father?"

"We can't actually tell you that, not until after things are settled. The old hag would throw a fit if we messed things up by talking about it too much. Don't worry, you'll find out after internships if not sooner. Kinda depends on how things go. Just know that when you do find out and want your own turn at punching the bastard, there's a line."


	37. Chapter 37

Knock! Knock!

"Hello! Gran Torino? Is anybody home?"

Izuku cautiously pushes open the door, trying to see if his mentor for the week is in or if maybe he stepped out for a moment.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya from U.A. I'm here for the student internship you offered me."

With the door open Izuku looks around the darkened room before spotting a prone figure laying in a red puddle of something.

"Oh gosh! Sir? Sir are you alright!" Oh crap! I think he's dead.

Izuku bends down to check on the elderly man laying on the floor.

"I'm alive!"

"Gyah!"

Izuku pinwheels back as the older man pops up like nothing is wrong.

"Sorry about that I was just walking with a plate of sausages and ketchup on my way to have a snack." He's brushing off his shirt as he speaks, wide mouth turned up in a grin.

"You, you, you're okay?"

"Course I am. Now, who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Izuku Midoriya from,"

"Toshinori?"

What? "No, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Who?"

Crap, this guy isn't fit to be a teacher. I need to call AllMight and let him know his old teacher's going senile.

"I'm, just going to make a call real quick, okay?" He turns to dial AllMight, hoping he'll know how to handle this.

"This is a pretty nice costume you've got here."

"Hey, that's my stuff!" What is he doing! And why is this making me feel like I've somehow met him before.

"Why don't you put it on and throw a big ole' smash at me?"

"What!"

"Who are you?"

No! Not this again!

"I'm Prince Izuku, you know this Gran Torino!" Crap! I can't believe I said that! What is wrong with me!

"Prince Izuku huh?"

Izuku just stares, completely mortified and wondering if it's too late to take a different internship.

"Seems I may have underestimated you. How much do you remember?"

What! "What? I, I don't, what is going on?" Izuku slumps to his knees, confused and unsure about everything at this point.

"Toshinori can't really remember much, never could. Certainly never recognized me. You on the other hand," Gran Torino steps up to Izuku, squaring him up and keeping a steady gaze locked on the younger man's nervous eyes. "You called yourself by your old title. Tell me, that freak out you had during the sports festival, you remembered something terrible didn't you?"

"I," Izuku swallows the lump in his throat. "Yeah, I remembered, I remembered the end. Or at least, as far to the end as I could."

"I see." Gran Torino turns his back to Izuku, making his way over to a pair of sofas and a coffee table. "Come on, let's sit down and talk. I'm not sure exactly what happened to you after you parted from me, but I heard plenty of rumors. One of them is very relevant to today." Gran Torino takes a seat motioning to the sofa opposite him.

Izuku settles in, eyes locked on his mentor, wide and open, questioning.

"I assume you remember the sword you drew?"

"Yeah, it's strange because it feels more than just a little familiar, almost like I'm still holding it."

"Well, in a way you are. That sword was a magical weapon crafted by my kind, the Fae. What I know of your past lives last moments are that someone broke the sword, most likely in an attempt to keep it out of the hands of a great evil. The problem is, that sword, even with it's physical vessel broken, still held power. A great deal of power, and that had to go somewhere. So it travelled through time until it found a familiar soul. One for All's first wielder, in both lifetimes. From there history has repeated itself with the power seeking out other users by resonating with their souls, all of them wielders of One for All as it was originally formed. Of course, with each transfer the power grows even more quickly than it did as a sword."

Gran Torino pauses as Izuku swallows, growing a bit pale at the long history of this power he now carries.

"I was the last one though. I, I failed to protect anyone. All that effort you put into teaching me before, all of it meant nothing."

"Don't go beating yourself up over that kid."

Izuku looks up from his lap, where his gaze had fallen during his freak out.

"It's not your fault, you were ill prepared to face that man so soon after receiving the sword. There was no way we could have known that he was even still alive or that he was hiding in young Todoroki's father's court."

"Hiding?"

"Yes, you went right to him after spending only a short time with me learning about your power. Do you think that if you were to face a villain only a few weeks after gaining One for All, especially one that could have injured Toshinori as he is, that you would be able to handle that."

Izuku swallows, his throat dry as he shakes his head.

"I didn't think so. Now before you go getting ideas into your head. I didn't want you to come here just for that. You remember, and that's a good thing. It means you won't let the mistakes of the past repeat themselves. Also, since you remember and I'm able to tell you the truth of that power, more than Toshinori ever could have learned, I can teach you to wield it as I once did."

"What! But that was magic back then wasn't it?"

"So? Magic still exists in this world. You think I would be here if it didn't, I am and have always been a Fae. Heck I bet that dragon friend of yours remembers as well, though reports said he died in the same battle that ended your past life."

"Wait, what, why would," Izuku's jaw slips open, "Kirishima! He, he knows, he remembers also?"

"More than likely." Gran Torino gets to his feet. "Alright, enough chatter, let's start your lessons. Since you're using One for All as a raw power source, we'll start by seeing what type of magic you have an affinity for and then go over a few spells. Are you ready to get started kid?"

Still a bit confused, Izuku steadies his expression, nodding in agreement. He doesn't have time to waste. Gran Torino may not have outright said it, but it would seem that the man that killed him in his past life is still alive, still running around searching out this power. And if what he suspects is true, that same man almost killed AllMight six years ago.

If Izuku wants to avoid how things ended in the past, he is going to need to step up his training and widen his knowledge of what One for All can do.


	38. Chapter 38

Enji Todoroki is a proud man and a strong hero, ranked number two currently. Which is why he is sitting in his office grinding his teeth while his son is off with another hero for his internship.

He hadn't even found out about his son's change in plans until this morning.

The ungrateful brat.

It didn't matter though, eventually the boy would come back to him. He'd already begun using his fireside during the sports festival. That green-haired brat was good for something it would seem.

His son also had won the tournament overall, against his own soulmate if the information he'd gathered about that Bakugou boy was true.

Perhaps he should have extended an offer to his son's soulmate as well. It would have made sense, let the two get to know one another.

None of that matters now though, he will just bide his time and wait for the next opportunity. His son does have one other soulmate after all, hopefully she will be more easily manipulated.

Knock! Knock!

"What is it?"

"Uh, Endeavor, Sir? There is an officer here with a clerk from the courts."

Scowling, Enji stands from his desk. "Let them in."

Stepping around his desk, he stands in front of it as the secretary lets in the officer along with a stern woman in a pants suit.

"Is there something I can help the two of you with?"

"Enji Todoroki, yes?"

"That is who I am?"

The woman steps up to him, holding out an envelope to him. He takes it.

"On behalf of the court and one Shouto Todoroki, I am here to serve you with a suit of child abuse, neglect, domestic violence, and misuse of your quirk. You are ordered to appear in court one week from today for a pretrial where additional plaintiffs may present charges. In addition the state of Japan is temporarily suspending your hero license until the trial can be concluded."

"What!" Enji's fist tightens on the papers he is holding, having opened the envelope as the woman spoke. He's forced to restrain himself from burning them as she finishes.

"You've been served." The woman bows before turning to exit. "As an additional note, U.A. has agreed to house your son until the trial is concluded. As he is a minor and his custody will be determined by the results of this trial he is not able to stay with any party involved."

With those parting words the woman strides out of his office, the officer following after her in quick succession.

Enji's secretary sends a nervous look towards the flame hero.

"Sir?"

"Contact my lawyers, I want them to go over everything they can find on this case." He shoves the papers into her hands before stalking back to his desk. "What are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

* * *

'I regret everything!'

Izuku lets out a chuckle at Kacchan's dramatic text regarding the inquiry he'd sent to see how his internship is going.

'It can't be that bad.'

'You knew, you knew and you tried to tell me, but I'm an idiot that can't listen.'

'Oh, maybe it is that bad if Kacchan is admitting to making a mistake like that.'

'Don't patronize me.'

'He gelled down my hair into some stupid style. It feels heavy and gross.'

'He also made me deal with children, I had to be nice to them!'

'Kacchan…'

'So how's your internship going? That old geezer teaching you anything useful?'

Izuku thinks for a moment before responding, not sure how much to share at this moment.

'It's going well. Gran Torino is very knowledgeable. I'll most likely end up with homework to work on once these internships are over.'

'Homework? They can give us fucking homework?'

'Um, it's not really like that. I mean, what Gran Torino is teaching me is a bit, well, it's complicated and will take more than a week to actually learn it all.'

'Complicated? How complicated we talking about?'

'You mentioned this guy understood your quirk and is an old friend of AllMight's.'

'Yeah, I just. We may want to wait so I can explain to Shoukun at the same time. Also sensitive information.'

'I need to go. Gran Torino is going to take me on patrol tonight in Shibuya. He got permission for me to operate under his supervision.'

'Wait, won't you be going through Hosu then?'

'Yeah, I thought I'd say hi to Iida on my way through.'

'He's interning with his brother there.'

'Just don't do anything stupid.'

Izuku smiles at the last message before putting his phone away.

"You ready to go kiddo?"

"Yep!" Izuku pats himself down as he heads for the door and Gran Torino. Tonight will be a great night.


	39. Chapter 39

This is bad.

Really, truly bad.

Izuku leaps across the rooftops of Hosu following Gran Torino toward a billowing pillar of smoke.

They had been on a train bound for Shibuya when the train had alerted them that they were stopping, just before a noumu crashed through the side of the train car. At first Gran Torino's knee-jerk reaction was to tell Izuku to stay put and look after the civilians, but when the noumu had lounged unexpectedly for the elder pro Izuku had reacted with a few of the new spells he'd been learning and stopped the noumu in its tracks.

With the noumu bound and secured for the authorities and the passengers safe, Gran Torino had ordered Izuku to follow him.

"Since what you can do doesn't cause harm to anyone you can get away with it. I kinda wish I'd had an opportunity to teach you some kind of purification or nullification spell."

"How would those help?"

"These creatures were most likely sent by All For One, or one of his associates. They're some strange amalgamation of golem and homunculi. If you were able to purify or nullify what's turned them into these monsters we could free the people at their core. It's something we can work on when all of this is done. For now, just bind them in place like you did that first one."

"Got it."

The two slow down as they reach the epicenter of the attack. There several pros are trying to contain two more of the noumu while civilians flee the scene under the guidance of a familiar suit of white armor.

"Do you think you can hit them while they're moving around or do you need them to hold still for a moment?"

"I think if I miss it would be worse, especially if I get one of the other pros by mistake."

"Alright, I'll let them know to pin them in place, we need to get that one that's flying first. Once it's on the ground, bind it."

Izuku nods, standing at the edge as Gran Torino jumps down to relay to the pros about their plan.

He watches, fingers twitching with the urge to jump down and help stop the noumu, regardless of the plan or the rules.

Clenching his fist he keeps his eyes on the heroes below as they organize to take down the one in the air that has been swooping down and picking up civilians.

One of the heroes, a man with steel horns protruding from his head, picks up Gran Torino, preparing to launch him at the flying monster. Thrusting out his arm, as if throwing shot put, He tosses the older hero at the noumu. Using the jets on his feet, Gran Torino propels himself higher until he is right above the villain. Then flipping himself he propels himself and the beast toward the ground with enough force to crack the concrete.

All of it takes mere moments, but as soon as the noumu is on the ground Izuku is ready, hand glowing as ethereal chains come up from the ground and bind the noumu in place. To those without magic in them it would look as if the noumu is held in place by some invisible force.

"We just need to keep the other one in place for a moment." Izuku is barely able to hear the words, but smiles when he does. Their plan is working.

With all the heroes present it isn't long before the largest of the noumu is steadied in place and Izuku is able to cast another binding on it. Both noumu struggle, but the binds are too strong for them to break out of without magic of their own.

"Kid, come on down, we need to make sure none of the civilians are trapped and help with clean up."

Izuku nods and jumps from the rooftop he had been left on for his part in stopping the monsters.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku turns to greet his classmate and friend with a wave.

"Iida, I saw you helping people evacuate, good work."

"Thank you, but I'm surprised to see you here."

"Ah, well, my mentor, Gran Torino, wanted me to get some experience on a patrol, we were making our way to Shibuya when this all happened."

"I see."

"Boy, quit your yapping and get over here. We need you to move some rubble."

"Ah, yes, of course Gran Torino!"

* * *

'Idiot!'

'Izuku, are you alright?'

'Fucking stupid moron!'

'Please answer, we're worried about you.'

'Damn shitty nerd!'

'You're on the news.'

'Fuck you, fucking Deku!'

'Please Izuku, answer, say something.'

'I'm sorry!'

'I'm alive! I'm fine! I've been trying to help with cleanup and couldn't take a moment to answer my phone.'

'What the hell were you thinking!'

'Kacchan, I didn't really have much choice, they smashed into our train.'

'The news is saying you brought down the noumu.'

'Ah, yeah, that's, I can explain better in person. Just, it's a new way for me to use my quirk. I'll explain later.'

'My break's up, I need to get back to helping around here. Love you both.'

Katsuki stares down at his phone, teeth grinding in frustration.

When the news had come on with the announcement about the attack in Hosu, he'd been intrigued. Best Jeanist had told him to keep an eye on things while he organized the rest of his agency to go help with the aftermath.

News footage began to appear of what was going on, revealing to Katsuki a very familiar silhouette standing on a rooftop overlooking the battle.

He'd been so shocked by the whole thing he hadn't thought twice before texting the idiot. On getting no response, he made a group chat for himself and his two soulmates before cursing Deku out in it. Which prompted Half 'n Half to ask about what was going on and the explanation that he needed to check the fucking news.

It should be noted that the two handled things very differently.

"Is everything alright Ground Zero?"

"No, yes. I don't fucking know!"

The news on the tv in front of him is showing a post battle interview with some weird guy with metal horns and a strength quirk.

'We were surprised to see that an intern was responsible for stopping the villains. He's got a really strong binding quirk that made capture far easier than it could have been. Due to his and his mentor's quick thinking we were able to end things quickly and with minimal damage and injuries.'

Katsuki's eyes narrow. They'd shown footage of the intern and Katsuki could tell without even really looking that it was Deku.

It was getting harder and harder to wait for these internships to end so he can find out what exactly Izuku's been learning.

How does a strength augmentation quirk turn into something like this?


End file.
